El largo y sinuoso camino
by TeamROS
Summary: Todos cometemos errores. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Pero... ¿Connie logrará obtenerla?
1. Temblando

**EL LARGO Y SINUOSO CAMINO**

_Este fanfic fue publicado inicialmente en mi perfil de otra red de escritores en el perfil rlc2001halt, y posteriormente en el perfil de mi gran amigo Octware. Actualmente (Julio de 2019), ya no se encuetra disponible en esa plataforma._

_Todos los capítulos de la historia están inspirados en la letra de una melodía popular, y el título de cada uno corresponderá al de la canción en la que está inspirada, sin importar que esté en español o inglés. _

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero que la historia sea de su agrado._

_rlc2001._

* * *

**1\. Temblando***

El teléfono sonó durante un rato. Al fin, Steven pudo tomarlo y contestarlo. La dulce voz de Connie sonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Steven...

\- ¡Hola Connie! –dijo Steven con alegría y alivio -. ¿Ya estás lista para venir?

En las últimas semanas, Connie había cambiado. Le había cancelado varias visitas y salidas, pretextando siempre exceso de tareas y salidas inesperadas con su mamá. Y las pocas veces que llegó, se mostraba distante; incluso un poco fría por momentos. Había llegado a cancelarle una sesión de entrenamiento a Perla, cuando siempre había acudido puntual y asiduamente a todas sus prácticas.

\- No voy a ir, Steven.

Él sintió que el corazón le descendía a los pies.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora por qué?

\- Steven... tengo algo que decirte. Necesito que me escuches. ¿Lo harás?

\- Claro. Dime.

\- Me he estado viendo con un nuevo amigo. Es Jeff, el chico al que le rompí el brazo sin querer. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno... Él me pidió que le enseñara artes marciales, y hemos estado practicando después de clases. Hemos convivido y platicado mucho últimamente... Y yo... Me he sentido muy bien en su compañía.

Steven guardó silencio. Intuyó lo que Connie quería decirle. Pero no quería escucharlo.

\- Es un chico muy lindo... igual que tú. Me invitó a salir. Yo acepté, y nos divertimos mucho.

Connie hablaba pausado. Como si le costara mucho trabajo encontrar las palabras.

\- Qué bueno... Connie. –dijo Steven, luchando contra el nudo que empezaba a atenazarle la garganta.

\- Steven... Déjame terminar, por favor.

\- Sí.

\- La última vez que salimos, mientras íbamos pasando por el muelle, nos sentamos... Nos tomamos de las manos... Y nos besamos.

Steven sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.

\- Ya me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo... acepté.

Hubo un silencio breve, pero Steven lo sintió eterno. Recordó en pocos instantes las muchas veces que había salido y se había divertido con Connie. Las prácticas, las misiones. ¿Que había sido todo eso? ¿Simple amistad y nada más?

\- Steven, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Podremos vernos de vez en cuando. Espero que Perla quiera seguirme entrenando.

\- Connie, por favor... No es posible que me estés diciendo esto. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¿Nuestras promesas? ¿Nuestras canciones? ¿Ya no recuerdas?

Hablaba precipitadamente, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, el nudo en su garganta terminaría por ahogar su voz.

\- Steven...

\- ¡Escúchame, Connie! ¡Por favor... No me hagas esto! ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías ser parte de mi universo? ¿Qué no necesitaba magia para estar contigo? ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando...

Al otro lado de la línea, Connie suspiró.

\- Steven... Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

\- Connie...

\- Yo... Voy a colgar.

Con las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas, Steven escuchó el chasquido del teléfono cuando la línea se cortó. Estuvo unos instantes paralizado, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.

El teléfono se escapó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el piso. Lentamente se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, y comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

***Capítulo inspirado en la melodía original del grupo español: Hombres G**


	2. Tengo

**2\. Tengo***

Hacía ya un mes de la llamada telefónica, y el dolor no había cedido.

Al menos, Connie había dejado de ir al templo desde hacía varios días, y también renunció a cualquier intento absurdo de ser su "amiga". Era mejor así. Si algún día iba a recuperarse, no sería teniéndola cerca.

Pero casi dos años de amistad, enamoramiento y experiencias no se olvidaban tan fácil.

No había renunciado a sus actividades normales porque su padre y las gemas no se lo permitieron. Cuando fue claro que no iba a salir solo de su depresión, insistieron en que continuara con su vida cotidiana. Aún sin ganas continuaba entrenando y visitando a su padre los fines de semana. Perla no le permitía quedarse en cama más tiempo de lo habitual, y hasta empezó a comer junto con él para animarlo a probar bocado.

Pero cuando las Gemas de Cristal tenían que salir en una misión y lo dejaban solo, se quedaba encerrado en la casa. O asomado en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en la nada. Por lo menos, ya había dejado de llorar a todas horas. Se limitaba a sentirse mal y a rumiar su decepción.

Aquella tarde, por primera vez desde la llamada, decidió salir del templo. En realidad se sentía tan solo que no deseaba permanecer ahí, con los pensamientos tristes de siempre.

Salió a caminar por la playa, y muy pronto llegó al sitio donde él y Connie se sentaban para leer. El mismo lugar en el que ella le había desvelado los encantos de la saga de aventuras más genial de todos los tiempos: Spirit Morph Saga.

Steven esbozó una leve sonrisa que se borró de inmediato.

Se sentaban. Tiempo pasado.

Se alejó rápido de allí. No quería permanecer en el sitio donde había tenido momentos tan hermosos con ella. Pero tampoco deseaba regresar al templo. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, hacia la ciudad. Seguro que allá podría distraerse sin tener que recordarla a cada instante.

* * *

Imposible. La gente, los lugares... Todo le recordaba a Connie.

¿Cómo olvidar cuando fueron con Amatista a la Gran Rosquilla, y Connie las comió por primera vez? ¿Y las veces que comieron las sobras de la Caminata Frita? ¿Y las pizzas de pescado que Kiki les servía?

¡Caray, si cerraba los ojos podía recordar su cara, su risa cantarina, su hermosa voz… Sus lindos vestidos ondeando al viento, mientras posaba para una foto o le obsequiaba una bella sonrisa.

Por unos instantes se sintió alegre. Su estúpido corazón no podía olvidar que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos dos. Todo había terminado. Los recuerdos, aunque fueran felices, no eran más que fragmentos.

Fragmentos de una historia linda, pero con un final muy triste.

A lo lejos se veía el muelle. Ese muelle en el que alguna vez pensó que se le declararía a Connie...

Ese muelle en donde Connie se besó y se hizo novia de Jeff.

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? -pensó con una sonrisa irónica-. Nuestra historia no tuvo un final triste. ¡Jamás comenzó!

Sintió que las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, y debió buscar un lugar oculto para poder llorar en paz. Ir a la ciudad había sido un terrible error. No había un rincón, un establecimiento que no le recordara a Connie. Todo lo que había hecho con ella, y lo que había aprendido de ella.

Tenía que irse, huir de la tristeza y los recuerdos que lo lastimaban. Pero, ¿a dónde?

¿Al templo? ¿A la soledad y la tristeza sin consuelo?

De pronto, se percató de que estaba a mitad de la tarde. Era viernes, un día y una hora perfecta para que Connie y su novio se aparecieran por el muelle; que sin duda debía ser uno de sus lugares favoritos.

No podía seguir allí. No podía arriesgarse a ver a Connie de la mano de alguien más.

Sabía que no podría soportarlo. Pero, ¿a dónde ir? ¿Qué lugar podría estar libre de tristeza y de recuerdos?

Afortunadamente recordó que sí había un sitio, y rápidamente se encaminó hacia el autolavado de su papá.

* * *

Greg estaba encantado de ver a su hijo.

\- ¡Stevo! - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza -. Qué alegría verte, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- He tenido días mejores, papá - respondió Steven, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Oh... Entiendo, hijo. ¿Quieres hablar?

\- Sí papá. Eso me gustaría.

Greg cerró el autolavado para poder prestar toda su atención a su hijo. Se sentaron en una banca en el exterior del establecimiento. Al principio estuvieron callados, y Steven comprendió que su padre esperaba que él iniciara la conversación.

-Papá...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo se cura un corazón roto?

Greg volteó a ver a su hijo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Oh, Stevo...

Se abrazaron, y Steven dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Era la primera vez desde la llamada de Connie que lo hacía enfrente de alguien. Greg lo abrazó en silencio, dándole de vez en cuando un apretón ligero para que sintiera que él seguía allí. Sólo comenzó a hablar hasta que su llanto cesó del todo.

\- ¿Sabes hijo? Es una de las cosas más difíciles de la vida. Y cada persona es muy diferente en esto.

Pasó una mano por el cabello rizado de su hijo, que lo miraba atentamente.

\- Cuando tu madre se fue, yo me sentía tan triste como tú. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo tenía que cuidarte, alimentarte, jugar contigo y trabajar. Solo cuando estabas dormido, en las noches, era que me ponía a llorar y recordar. Recordar y llorar. Y así estuve mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo superaste, papá? ¿Cuándo pudiste dejar de llorar?

\- Todavía lo hago de vez en cuando, hijo. Cuando estoy solo y me gana la nostalgia. Lo que pasa es que, cuando has llorado lo suficiente, cuando has sacado tus penas y sentimientos, un buen día descubres que vuelves a disfrutar las cosas que amas; a la gente y los amigos que habías dejado… Los lugares en los que estuviste con la persona amada y que disfrutaron juntos tantas veces antes.

\- Ahora que estuve en la ciudad, cada lugar me recordaba a ella... Y me dolía tanto.

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo, hijo. Pero aparte de ti, la música me ayudó.

Steven asintió. De pronto, tuvo una idea que lo entusiasmó por primera vez en semanas.

\- Papá, ¿podrías cantarme una canción?

Greg sonrió.

\- Solo si tú la cantas conmigo - dijo revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Al final, terminaron tocando y cantando muchas canciones a dúo. Hacia muchos días que Steven no pasaba tanto tiempo contento y aliviado de su pena.

Era más de medianoche cuando terminaron, y Greg llevó a su hijo de regreso al templo. Ya se aprestaba a irse, cuando Steven lo llamó una vez más.

\- Papa. Gracias por alegrarme. Por aconsejarme... Por estar aquí.

Se abrazaron, y Greg le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, socio. Solo recuerda que, por muy mal que estén las cosas, somos muchas las personas que te queremos, y estaremos ahí cuando nos necesites.

\- Gracias. Estoy feliz de saber que cuento contigo - dijo Steven estrechando el abrazo.

* * *

Cuando entró a la sala, Steven se encontró a Garnet sentada en el sofá. Parecía esperarlo, y cuando lo escuchó se levantó del asiento.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Steven?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra mucho -dijo quitándose los lentes -. Estaba esperando este momento para decirte algo.

Steven asintió, y Garnet se acercó a él, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Acabas de pasar por un dolor inmenso, Steven. Pero Greg ya te ayudó a dar el primer paso para superarlo. Ahora te toca a ti.

Le tomó suavemente la barbilla e hizo que la mirara a la cara.

\- Hay muchos posibles futuros en esto, y de ti depende cuál de ellos se hará realidad. Tienes que seguir, Steven. Si en la vida de Connie ya no hay sitio para ti, te toca buscar un destino independiente del que ella tendrá.

Garnet lo abrazó y él correspondió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció sus palabras.

* * *

Rato después, acostado en su cama, sintió que la tristeza lo invadía otra vez. Tomó su celular y comenzó a repasar las muchas fotos de Connie que conservaba.

¿Cómo olvidar esa piel canela, esa hermosa sonrisa, y ese aroma delicioso que sólo ella tenía?

La tristeza lo ganaba otra vez. Estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Papá, Garnet... No puedo. ¿Cómo puedo dejar a Connie en el pasado? ¿Cómo puedo...

_Pasado. _

Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Y sin quererlo, recordó la letra de una de las canciones que cantó su padre:

_Entras hoy a formar parte de mi pasado. _

_Quizá nos veremos algún día. _

_Nos encontraremos acaso en una calle_

_Y llevarás un vestido que no te conocía. _

La expresión de Steven cambió. Se secó las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos y manipuló las teclas del celular.

**¿Erase all? Y N**

\- Tengo que seguir mi vida, Connie. Aunque tú ya no quieras ser parte de mi universo.

Steven oprimió la tecla, y todas las imágenes desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

* * *

***.- Capítulo basado en la melodía del cantautor venezolano: Franco de Vita**


	3. Don't stop believing

**3\. Don't stop believing***

\- ¿Qué te has hecho, Steven? Es bueno verte otra vez por aquí.

\- Gracias, Buck. He estado ocupado, pero seguramente me verás con más frecuencia. No puedo estar encerrado toda la vida.

Jenny, Crema Agria y Ronaldo hicieron gestos de aquiescencia. Todos habían visto a Connie con su novio, y sabían perfectamente cuál era el problema de Steven. Pero lo apreciaban demasiado para molestarlo con eso. Las heridas de Steven seguramente estaban frescas, y los cuatro sabían suficiente sobre decepciones amorosas como para evitar cometer una imprudencia.

\- ¿Vas a pasar a la Caminata Frita, Steven? - dijo Ronaldo -. Hace tiempo que nadie se lleva las sobras.

\- Gracias, Ronaldo. Pero por ahora prefiero las cosas dulces. Iré a la Gran Rosquilla. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo?

Los muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Iremos de paseo en el auto de Jenny, Steven. Nosotros nos preguntábamos si tú querías ir.

\- No amigo. Gracias. Creo que solo caminaré un poco por ahí. Quizá después vaya a Funland.

\- Buena idea - dijo Crema Agria. Por alguna razón, Funland era un lugar que Connie y su novio parecían evitar.

\- Nos vemos, amigos - dijo Steven, y se encaminó a la Gran Rosquilla.

Cuando entró, solamente Sadie estaba en el mostrador. La chica lo saludó efusivamente.

\- ¡Hola, Steven! Me alegro mucho de verte.

\- Yo también, Sadie.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Steven sonrió ligeramente. Ya había imaginado que ella sí se atrevería a preguntarle.

\- Un poco... Bueno. Trato de sentirme mejor. Aceptar la realidad.

Sadie asintió y se hizo un silencio tan breve como incómodo.

\- ¿Especial de chocolate?

\- Sí

Sadie empacó dos rosquillas y se las entregó. Steven pagó y se volvió para irse.

\- Steven...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Créeme que sé cómo te sientes. También a mí me han roto el corazón algunas veces.

Steven asintió. Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

\- Estas cosas nos pasan a todos, ¿entiendes? Pero no todos las asimilan igual. A mí... Me dolería mucho ver que el chico tan dulce y maravilloso que eres se transforme en algo diferente. En una persona cínica y resentida.

\- Es que... Todavía no sé lo que hice mal, Sadie. Yo creía que... Nosotros...

Ya no pudo decir nada. Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Sadie le dio vuelta al mostrador y lo abrazó para confortarlo.

\- No, Steven. Tú no hiciste nada malo, puedes estar seguro. Lo que pasa es qué... En el corazón nadie manda, y creo que Connie creció un poco más rápido que tú.

Steven la estrechó con más fuerza y Sadie continuó.

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco, Steven. Y algún día, una chica tan maravillosa como tú se dará cuenta de lo que eres. Y te amará tanto, pero tanto; que tú olvidarás estos momentos de tristeza para siempre.

\- Gracias Sadie.

\- Es un hecho, Steven. Créelo, porque así será. Pero tienes que creer, amigo. Nunca dejes de creer.

* * *

Steven salió de la Gran Rosquilla sintiéndose mejor y reconfortado. Sus amigos, y especialmente Sadie, se habían portado muy bien con él.

En verdad hizo mal en encerrarse en sí mismo, habiendo tantas personas que estaban dispuestas a apoyarlo y consolarlo...

Una voz dulce y melodiosa lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera atinó a decir algo.

\- Perdón. Te preguntaba si sabes cómo llegar a la Punta Este.

Steven la miró. Tenía un aspecto increíblemente peculiar, que jamás había visto antes en un ser humano. Era una chica alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado. Su largo cabello color lino enmarcaba un rostro bellísimo. Pero lo más llamativo de aquella muchacha eran sus ojos: el derecho era color ámbar, y el izquierdo de un verde intenso.

Steven solo había visto unos ojos parecidos en Garnet.

\- ¿Eres una gema?

\- ¿Perdón? - respondió la chica sin entender.

La miró de arriba a abajo. El brevísimo atuendo de la chica dejaba gran cantidad de piel al descubierto, pero no tenía una gema en ningún sitio donde él pudiera ver.

\- ¿Terminaste tu inspección? - dijo la chica divertida. Parecía estar acostumbrada a las miradas muy poco discretas.

\- No puedo ver tu gema - dijo Steven.

\- ¿Gema? No soy hindú, ¿sabes? Y si lo fuera, la gema estaría en mi frente, no en mis piernas o entre mis bubis.

\- Oh. Entonces eres un ser humano - dijo Steven, como si no acabara de creerlo.

\- Ehhh... - balbuceó la muchacha. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez ese chico encantador no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

La mirada de la chica hizo que Steven por fin se diera cuenta de la mala impresión que estaba causando.

\- No, perdóname. Te estoy confundiendo. Es que nunca había visto a una persona como tú.

\- Ah, ¿te refieres a mi heterocromía?

\- ¿Heterocromía? - repitió Steven, perplejo.

\- Sí - dijo ella, con el aire de quien ha dado la misma explicación muchas veces -. Mis ojos son de colores diferentes. A eso se le llama heterocromía total. Y tienes razón. No somos muchas las personas que la tenemos.

La chica le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, y Steven sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro.

\- Eso... Pero también tu piel, tu pelo...

\- ¡Oh, allá en Suecia habemos muchas personas así!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eres de otro país? ¡Ah, lo siento, mis modales! Me llamo Steven. Steven Universe.

\- Y yo soy Lofn. Lofn Olafsson.

\- Lofnnn - repitió Steven, arrastrando la voz.

La chica sonrió, divertida.

\- No necesitas esforzarte por pronunciar la n del final. Es una pronunciación suave. Casi como si no existiera.

\- Lofn.

\- ¡Eso! Es un placer conocerte, Steven.

Steven extendió la mano para saludarla, pero ella lo sorprendió tomando suavemente su cabeza y dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

\- Me preguntaba si sabes cómo llegar a Punta Este.

\- Oh. Es un poco complicado, porque no hay un camino directo. Primero toma por esta avenida y camina doscientos metros hasta el tercer camino. Luego dobla a la izquierda y sigues por dos kilómetros hasta...

La chica prestó atención, pero pronto se perdió y tuvo que pedirle que repitiera las indicaciones.

\- Discúlpame, pero soy pésima para orientarme. Y apenas llevo una semana viviendo en Ciudad Playa.

Steven lo pensó un momento y tuvo una feliz idea.

\- ¿Te gustaría que yo te llevara? Podemos caminar hasta allá.

\- ¿De verdad, Steven? - dijo la muchacha entusiasmada-. ¿No estoy abusando de tu tiempo?

\- Para nada. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa juntos. La muchachita tenía un espléndido sentido del humor, y una alegría natural muy parecida a la de Steven. Estuvieron bromeando y caminando por los alrededores de Ciudad Playa; requisaron las sobras de la Caminata Frita; disfrutaron juntos una pizza de pescado, y ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando se sentaron en el muelle a descansar.

\- ¿Sabes Steven? Me gusta mucho Ciudad Playa. Me recuerda a los pequeños pueblos costeros que rodean el puerto de Skellefteä, en Suecia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué se mudaron a Ciudad Playa?

\- Oh... El trabajo de papá -Dijo ella, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de sus diminutos shorts-. ¿Te gustaría comer un perrito caliente antes de que tenga que irme a casa, Steven? ¡Yo invito!

El muchachito no respondió. Siguiendo un impulso inevitable, se había quedado hipnotizado viendo el cuerpo de la hermosa chica mientras ella se sacudía. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que Steven miraba, y se sonrió.

\- ¡Steven!

El grito lo hizo salir de su trance. De pronto, fue consciente de lo que había hecho y se ruborizó. Pero la muchacha repitió su oferta y no manifestó ninguna molestia por lo ocurrido.

Con algo de pena, Steven aceptó.

* * *

Una hora después, estaban afuera de la casa de ella. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. A Steven le extrañó un poco que sus padres no estuvieran esperándola, pero no dijo nada.

\- La pase increíble, Steven. ¿Estarías disponible mañana?

\- ¡Claro! Casi siempre estoy disponible.

\- ¡Perfecto! Iré a buscarte al templo, entonces. ¿Te parece bien a las doce?

\- ¡Fantástico! Pero... ¿acaso te dije donde vivo? - preguntó desconcertado.

\- ¿Oh? Cierto, no me dijiste. ¿En el muelle está bien, entonces?

\- Claro que sí. Nos vemos allá.

Lofn se acercó a Steven y le dio un beso bien plantado en la comisura de los labios. Steven sintió que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría. Los labios de la muchacha eran tan cálidos y suaves...

Se quedaron silenciosos unos momentos. La chica lo miraba sonriente. Sus hermosos y peculiares ojos eran perturbadores.

\- Steven, ¿tienes novia? - dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Eh? Yo... No.

Ella lo miraba fijamente a la cara. La sombra de tristeza que cruzó su tierno rostro fue evidente para la muchacha.

\- Pero hay alguien, ¿verdad? _Hubo_ alguien.

Steven asintió y apartó la mirada.

\- Ella... No sentía lo mismo que yo. Llegó otra persona y...

Ya no pudo seguir hablando. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, pero ella lo abrazó. Sus brazos y su aroma eran cálidos, reconfortantes.

\- Steven, no me importa quién sea ella ni cómo se llama, ¡pero es una tonta! ¿Cómo pudo dejar ir a un chico tan lindo y divertido como tú?

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y le enterró los labios en la mejilla.

\- No te desanimes, cariño. El amor verdadero te llegará. Estoy segura que ya está llegando a tu vida.

* * *

Aquella noche, por primera vez desde la llamada, Steven no pensaba en Connie.

Era Lofn, su nueva amiga, la que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. La tarde y la noche pasaron en un suspiro mientras disfrutaba de sus bromas, su maravilloso humor; sus mil anécdotas fascinantes del lejano país en el que había nacido.

Estaba fascinado por ella. Por su personalidad y su aspecto. Aquellos ojos extraordinarios que brillaban con alegría.

Y aquellos labios color cereza que despedían fuego y dulzura.

Cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en ella, y en un instante de fugaz inconsciencia, se imaginó que aquellos labios tocaban los suyos.

* * *

***. - Capítulo basado en la melodía interpretada por el ensamble musical de la serie: Glee**


	4. If I feel

**4.- If I Feel***

Nunca olvidaría la segunda vez que la vio.

Steven llegó unos pocos minutos antes de las doce, y ella llegó a la hora en punto. La vio venir desde lejos; y cuando la observó de cerca, apenas pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

Llevaba una camisilla blanca ceñida, y una linda minifalda con vuelo que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El atuendo resaltaba la perfección de sus formas. Pero lo más impresionante para Steven, fue la manera en que arregló su rostro y su cabello. Utilizó solamente un delineador, y sombras tenues del color exacto de sus ojos. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros; con un flequillo que resaltaba el aire entre inocente y perverso de su mirada, y la belleza casi infantil de los rasgos de su cara.

Estaba preciosa. Mucho más que el día anterior.

Era la primera vez que Steven veía a una lolita perversa.

Ella lo saludó efusivamente, y se dio cuenta enseguida del efecto que produjo. El chico apenas pudo balbucear algo, mientras ella lo besaba en la comisura de la boca. Steven tardó unos segundos en reponerse de la impresión.

La chica estaba de verdad encantada por el efecto que había logrado. Pero no le dijo nada a Steven. Ya se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo inocente que era él, y no era conveniente incomodarlo con bromas o sarcasmos.

Después de todo, era su primera cita. Tenía que ser memorable.

* * *

Y lo fue. Una vez repuesto de la impresión, Steven volvió a ser el chico alegre, adorable y atento de siempre. Pasaron juntos otro día maravilloso, disfrutando de las atracciones mecánicas más peligrosas de Funland; riendo, bromeando y comiendo juntos. A diferencia de Connie, a Lofn le emocionaba mucho la buena comida, y devoraba sin preocuparse las cosas más exóticas y ricas en grasa.

Al caer la tarde, se sentaron juntos en una escollera de la playa y contemplaron el mar mientras conversaban. Después de un rato, se habían tomado la suficiente confianza como para que Steven le hablara de las gemas, del grupo de las Gemas de Cristal, y de su condición de híbrido. La chica no se convenció del todo hasta que él le mostró su cuarzo.

\- ¡Es increíble! - dijo tocando el cuarzo rosa del chico con absoluta naturalidad -. ¿Tu gema es como una parte de tu vientre?

\- Sí, así es - respondió Steven, un poco apenado por el toque inesperado.

\- ¿Y qué se siente?

\- No lo sé. La he tenido toda mi vida, y no se siente como algo raro o ajeno a mi cuerpo; si te refieres a eso.

Curiosamente, ella no manifestó mayor interés sobre sus aventuras como Gema de Cristal.

\- Entonces te entrenas con ellas, pero pocas veces te dejan ir a sus misiones. Dime una cosa, Steven. ¿No te sientes solo? ¿No extrañas a tus padres?

\- Sí. Me quedo sólo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero las chicas tienen misiones; mi papá su trabajo. Y mi mamá... Bueno, ya intenté explicarte.

Steven suspiró.

\- A veces, pasaba las tardes con Connie. Paseábamos juntos, leíamos, asábamos malvaviscos, o jugábamos algún juego de mesa en el templo. Nosotros dos solos.

Lofn sonrió ligeramente. No pudo evitar pensar en la clase de juegos que ella habría jugado con Steven, si hubiera estado en el lugar de la tal Connie. ¡Vaya romance a nivel de primaria! No era sorprendente que, en cuanto creció un poco, ella fuera a buscar algo más... emocionante.

_Qué niña tan tonta e inexperta_. -pensó la chica-. _Con alguien como Steven hay que ir poco a poco, sin desesperarse... Y gozar con cada etapa del proceso._

\- Te entiendo, Steven -dijo Lofn-. Mi madre vive, pero no la veo mucho. Yo me quedé con papá, y mi madre está siempre viajando. Me encanta verla y la pasamos muy bien juntas. Pero tengo suerte si la veo una vez al año.

\- Oh... Yo, lo siento.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

\- Está bien. No debería quejarme. Yo por lo menos puedo verla.

Con un movimiento rápido, se pegó al muchacho y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Me encanta estar contigo, Steven. ¿Sabes? Eres el único que me entiende.

Steven se sonrojó. La proximidad del hermoso cuerpo de la chica, la suavidad y el aroma de su cabello estaban comenzando a hacerlo sentir extraño y confundido. ¿Qué podía ser ese nuevo sentimiento?

Solo sabía que se sentía tan bien, al tener su cabeza recargada en el hombro...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él también recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Stevo! - dijo Greg al ver a su hijo-. ¿Cómo estás, socio?

\- Creo que... Mucho mejor, papá. Pero la verdad, me siento confundido. ¿Podemos platicar?

En efecto, estaba confundido y un poco asustado. Hacía más de una semana que salía con Lofn, y las sensaciones y pensamientos que tenía eran muy distintos a lo que estaba acostumbrado... Sus citas con la chica se habían convertido en una necesidad. Apenas terminaba una, y ya pensaba en la del día siguiente.

Y empezaba también a tener cambios corporales. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo reaccionaban con sensaciones incomodas, cada vez que la veían con aquellas blusas entalladas y sus diminutos shorts.

También le parecía perturbador el hecho de pensar muy poco en Connie. Tantos días de añoranza, de dolor, de recordar muchas cosas buenas con el corazón entristecido habían sido borrados de un plumazo. ¿Es que lo que vivió con ella ya no representaba nada? ¿Connie había sentido lo mismo, y por eso destruyó su amistad sin misericordia?

Lofn consiguió que olvidara sus penas. Pero le había traído nuevas e inesperadas complicaciones. Le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en los entrenamientos, y la única misión en la que había participado en esos días se había visto seriamente comprometida por sus distracciones. Tanto, que Garnet decidió suspenderlo hasta que "se sintiera mejor".

De todo eso habló con su padre. Greg, como siempre, lo escuchó con toda atención. Para él era evidente lo que ocurría, y solo le preocupaba saber hasta qué grado le afectaban aquellos cambios a su hijo.

\- Vamos a ver, Stevo -recapituló Greg-. Quieres pasar cada vez más tiempo con ella. Te gusta mucho cómo se ve y cómo te trata. Tu cuerpo se siente raro cuando la ves. Te sientes feliz y contento a su lado, y te ha hecho olvidar lo que te pasó con Connie... Todo eso tiene un nombre cuando viene en conjunto, hijo. ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre?

Steven se quedó un instante pensando en lo que le dijo su padre. Entonces, descubrió la clave del enigma y se puso todavía más rojo que cuando Lofn lo abrazaba contra sus pechos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No querrás decir que...

\- ¿Qué estás enamorado de ella? -completó Greg con una sonrisa-. Hijo, ¿acaso crees que eso tiene algo de malo?

Steven se quedó callado. Estaba a punto de contestar que no. Pero todo el dolor, el miedo, las preocupaciones y emociones tan intensas de las últimas semanas se agolparon en su corazón. Sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a llorar.

\- Oh, Steven...

Greg lo abrazó, y Steven se refugió en los brazos de su padre. Tuvo que calmarse un poco antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

\- Papá. Ya estuve enamorado de Connie. ¡Y mira lo que pasó! Me rompieron el corazón. ¿Y si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo? Lofn es muy bonita, una chica increíble. ¿Y si se enamora de alguien más? ¿Y si ella sólo quiere que seamos amigos? No quiero que eso pase, papá. No quiero sufrir otra vez.

Greg estrechó a su hijo con fuerza, y luego se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hijo, tienes que saber algo. Estas cosas son así. El amor es así. Siempre, siempre tienes el riesgo de que no te quieran, de que te rompan el corazón y de que acabes lastimado. ¿Pero sabes qué, socio? Es lo justo. Es un precio justo por un juego justo.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Steven, perplejo-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si ganas, si también te aman, tu vida cambiará para siempre. Conocerás la alegría más grande. El máximo placer. El sentimiento supremo que hace que la vida en la Tierra continúe existiendo. Y si pierdes, al menos habrás averiguado cosas sobre ti mismo. Algo ganarás siempre. Recuerdos, buenos momentos...

Greg acarició la cabellera ondulada de su hijo y continuó.

\- Mírame mí. Renuncié a todo por tu madre, y ella ya no está conmigo. Pero tengo mil recuerdos maravillosos. Y te tengo a ti, Stevo.

\- ¡Oh, papá...

\- Si hijo. El dolor que sentí al perder a tu madre jamás podrá igualar las alegrías que sentí y que siento hasta hoy. Y si hoy en día me llevaran al pasado para volver a elegir, sabiendo todo lo que iba a sufrir, no dudaría en volver a escoger lo mismo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, estrechándose fuertemente.

\- Sé valiente, mi pequeño. Toma lo bueno, disfruta todo lo que puedas y consérvalo siempre en tu corazón. Así, aunque finalmente pierdas a tu amor, tendrás mil cosas para recordar con alegría cuando hayas dejado de llorar.

* * *

\- ¡Guau, Steven! - exclamó la muchacha mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de del chico -. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. ¡Gracias!

\- Bueno, es otro punto de vista. ¡Siempre ayuda!

A ambos les dio un ataque de risa, y Lofn aprovechó para abrazarlo. En los últimos días, procuraba el contacto físico cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Sus caras quedaron a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, y sus ojos se encontraron. Sostuvieron sus miradas solo un momento, mientras el rostro de Steven se teñía de un intenso rubor.

\- Steven, tienes unos ojos preciosos - dijo la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente.

\- No... Bueno... Gracias, pero - balbuceó el chico-. Tus ojos sí que son hermosos. Yo... Nunca vi unos ojos más preciosos en mi vida.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! - la muchacha se sonrojó levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo soltó solamente para recargar la cabeza en su pecho.

Steven sudaba frío. Intentaba aplicar el consejo que su padre le había dado unas horas antes, pero nunca había estado en una situación así. Abrazando a una chica tan hermosa, aspirando su aroma enervante e intercambiando halagos. ¿Cómo disfrutar si estaba tan nervioso?

\- ¿Sabes Steven? - dijo la chica sin soltarlo ni un instante -. Nunca conocí a un chico como tú. Tan alegre y divertido... Tan tierno, cariñoso, y respetuoso... ¿Me dejas que te diga algo?

\- Si... Claro.

\- Ojalá nunca tuviera que separarme de ti. Cada noche, cuando me voy a mi casa, me es tan difícil verte partir... Cuando me voy a dormir, siempre estoy pensando en nuestra cita del día siguiente.

Se separó un instante solo para tomar sus manos y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo que te quiero decir es que... Me encantaría ser tu novia. Que fuéramos novios, Steven.

De alguna manera, Steven esperaba eso desde que ella lo abrazó. Pero esperarlo no le servía de mucho. Estaba demasiado nervioso, y no atinaba a contestar. La chica estaba también nerviosa y sonrojada. Lo miraba, expectante; y estuvo esperando a que respondiera. Hasta que ya no fue capaz de soportar su propia ansiedad.

\- Steven, por favor... Dime algo - y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

\- Lofn, yo...

\- No quieres, ¿verdad? - ella bajó la vista, mientras soltaba sus manos. Esto hizo que el muchacho reaccionara y tomara sus manos antes de que ella las retirara.

\- Espera, por favor.

Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Lofn, hermosa... Me encantas. Me fascina estar contigo; pasar tiempo contigo. Y a mí tampoco me gusta tener que separarme de ti. Pero... ¿Entiendes que tengo miedo?

La muchacha lo miraba fijamente, atenta a cada una de sus palabras. Steven continuó:

\- Antes de conocerte me rompieron el corazón. Yo realmente deseaba que mi mejor amiga se convirtiera en mi novia. Ahora, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y sí quiero que seas mi novia. Pero no me gustaría sufrir de nuevo... Volver a llorar y sentirme triste.

Bajó la mirada. Lofn se soltó solamente para tomar la cabeza de Steven entre sus manos.

\- Steven, escúchame. Te voy a hacer una promesa. Yo no te voy a hacer llorar, corazón. Nunca te haré llorar.

Steven le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

\- No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir.

\- No lo haré, cariño. No lo haré.

Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y, muy lentamente, sin soltar su cabeza, fue acercando su boca a la del chico. El beso fue apenas un poco más que un toque de labios, pero Steven sintió como si le absorbiera la vida y se la volviera a entregar. La suavidad, el calor intenso de aquella boca se estampó a fuego en su memoria.

Se separaron apenas un poco. La sonrisa de la muchacha era radiante.

Steven suspiró y sonrío a su vez. ¡Así que esto era un beso!

Y para enorme deleite de la muchacha, fue él quien buscó el siguiente.

* * *

**Capítulo basado en la melodía interpretada por la banda británica: The Beatles.**


	5. ¿Cómo te va, mi amor?

**5.- ¿Cómo te va, mi amor?***

\- Esto no está funcionando, Jeff -dijo Connie molesta.

Jeff estaba sinceramente sorprendido. Le costaba mucho creer lo que su novia le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿No te das cuenta de que ni siquiera podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre a dónde queremos salir? Y yo, francamente, ya me estoy cansando de tolerar tus caprichos.

\- ¡Yo siempre busco lo más divertido! -se defendió el muchacho.

\- SI le llamas diversión a estar sentado todas las tardes con los videojuegos de pelea...

\- ¡Pero a ti te gustan los videojuegos medievales!

\- ¡Por ratitos, Jeff! Tú quieres estar jugando todo el tiempo ¿Y las veces que me has dejado plantada?

\- Para ti todo es entrenar, leer o salir. ¡Ya ni siquiera nos besamos!

El enojo hizo que a Connie se le subieran los colores a la cara.

\- ¿Y tú por qué crees que ya no lo hacemos?

Esta vez le tocó a Jeff el turno de enojarse.

\- ¡Está bien! Si así lo quieres... ¡Mejor que te vayas!

Connie salió de la casa dando un portazo. Caminó un par de cuadras, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. No quería que Jeff, o alguno de sus conocidos pensara que estaba llorando por su ruptura. Nada de eso.

Lloraba por sus malas decisiones. Por haber cambiado el más por el menos. Por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos más primitivos, sin entender lo que podía perder al hacerlo.

Lo primero de todo, la amistad que tenía con Steven. Desde aquella llamada telefónica intentó contactarlo algunas veces, para tratar de conservar su amistad. Pero él nunca respondía. Ella no tardó mucho en entender lo absurdo de sus pretensiones, y dejó de insistir.

Una sola vez había ido al templo, con intención de preguntarle a Perla si podía seguirla entrenando. Y también con la esperanza de ver a Steven y tratar de que las cosas entre ellos quedaran en paz. Pero Perla no solamente no la entrenó, sino que la interceptó antes de que entrara y le prohibió terminantemente regresar. Además, la obligó a que le entregara la espada de Rose. Connie ni siquiera se había atrevido a replicar. Cuando entregó la espada, supo que el ultimo lazo que la unía con Steven se había perdido irremediablemente.

Además, esconder su relación de sus padres había sido difícil y estresante. Ellos estaban empezando a estimar a Steven, y dudaba mucho que aceptaran a alguien más de buenas a primeras. Había presentado a Jeff como un amigo; y tal como esperaba, no le habían puesto muy buena cara.

Algo había ganado, por supuesto. Su primer beso había sido lindo y emocionante, igual que las primeras salidas juntos. Seguro que siempre las recordaría con agrado. Pero después de los besos, ¿qué más seguía? Había aprendido por las malas que el deseo y la atracción no eran suficientes para mantener un noviazgo.

Jeff y ella tenían gustos y expectativas tan distintos...

Y para colmo de males, era un chiquillo muy caprichoso. Casi era imposible negociar con él, y sus últimas citas fueron mortalmente aburridas. Llegó al extremo de que, durante sus citas, se ponía a pensar en Steven y en todo lo que hubiera hecho con él.

¿Valía la pena mantener una relación así?

Claro que no. Pero la sensación de pérdida y fracaso la abrumaban. Ahora no solamente se había quedado sin novio. Había vuelto a no tener amigos.

Amigos... ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Nunca tuvo más amigo que Steven. Aquel chico increíble y mágico al que había perdido por no ser paciente y decidida.

¿Tanta había sido su urgencia por recibir un beso, por tener citas y abrazar a un chico lindo?

Pues sí... No podía negarlo. No pensó las cosas. Se impacientó con la inocencia de Steven, y se ilusionó con alguien que le dio lo que ella deseaba, en el momento en que lo deseaba.

Pero la ilusión solo fue eso: una ilusión. Ahora lo había perdido todo. Y se sentía tan fracasada y dolida...

Se sentó a reflexionar en una banca. Estaba tan abstraída que por poco y no se dio cuenta de quién pasaba por la calle de al lado.

-¡Steven! - exclamó casi en voz alta.

No pudo evitarlo. Fue como un retroceso a los meses anteriores, cuando eran amigos y estaban dispuestos a dar su vida para defenderse el uno al otro. Se sintió tan deleitada y sorprendida que estuvo a punto de levantarse y hablarle.

Pero tras el primer impulso, se dio cuenta de la realidad y comprendió que no podía hacerlo. La última vez que se hablaron, lo dejó colgado en el teléfono; mientras él hacia esfuerzos desesperados para que ella recordara su amistad y sus promesas.

Al recordar eso se puso seria y triste. Se sintió más molesta que nunca con ella misma. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerle eso a él?

Steven siempre la trató mucho mejor que una amiga. Mucho mejor de lo que su novio la había tratado. Y ella le dio el agradecimiento de la vaca empantanada.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¡Steven no se merecía eso! - pensó la muchacha, encolerizada consigo misma-. Ahora dudo mucho que quiera verme, o saber de mí.

Lo miró atentamente, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Apenas se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento. No quería que él la viera. Estaba segura de que lo había herido y lastimado como nadie en su vida. Incluso Perla se lo dijo. Pero había algo que no encajaba en esa situación.

Steven no se veía herido, ni triste. Al contrario, parecía tan animado como en los mejores días de su amistad. Se veía tan bien...

Sin duda, la mejor prenda que Steven utilizaba era su deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te va Steven? - pensó-. Parece que muy bien. Te ves feliz... Muy feliz.

¿De verdad Steven había reconstruido su felicidad? Claro que sí. Steven era tan carismático y amistoso, que casi todos lo querían. Seguramente sus muchos amigos lo consolaron y apoyaron durante todo ese tiempo.

\- De verdad, Steven. - dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar-. Te ves feliz. Y yo ya no soy parte de esa felicidad.

Se sentía tan triste, que por un momento pensó en quedarse allí. Pero al ver que Steven ya estaba lejos, sintió de pronto la necesidad de saber más de él. De comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo estaba. Aunque no pudiera hablarle o preguntarle cosas.

En otras circunstancias, nunca hubiera cedido a la tentación. Pero se sentía tan mal, que deseaba quitarse ese peso de encima. Tenía que quitarse esa parte de la culpa, sanar sus propias heridas; sin tener que preocuparse también por las de Steven.

Lo siguió a bastante distancia. Más allá del muelle, hasta una parte de la playa que solo era visitada en las vacaciones. Una zona donde abundaban las escolleras y era muy fácil ocultarse. Por fortuna, ya no necesitaba sus lentes; y no le resultaba difícil seguirlo de lejos.

\- Hasta eso le debo... ¿En qué estabas pensando, Connie-Estúpida Maheswaran? ¿Solamente en el placer físico?

Steven caminaba muy rápido, como si tuviera urgencia por llegar a alguna parte. El jamás era así, a menos que tuviera que enfrentar algún peligro. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente?

En una escollera distante estaba parada una persona. Daba la impresión de ser una chica algo más alta que ella misma, con el cabello y la piel muy blancos. De pronto, Steven gritó un nombre y ella volteó. En efecto, era una muchacha que lo saludó con ambas manos y extendió los brazos hacia él, como si lo esperara.

Connie se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que comenzaban a correr el uno hacia el otro.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Una nueva amiga de Steven?

Se escondió detrás de unas rocas cercanas para poder ver lo que hacían. Aquello no le gustaba nada, y menos aun cuando ellos se abrazaron tan efusivamente, como si fueran viejos amigos que no se habían visto en años.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con Steven? ¿Qué...

Se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando en la boca.

Connie tuvo la sensación de que su garganta se cerraba y el corazón se le caía a los pies.

* * *

**Capítulo inspirado en la melodía interpretada por la agrupación musical mexicana: Pandora**


	6. Te acordarás de mí

**6.- Te acordarás de mí***

\- Me ha costado mucho entender todo lo que pasó con Connie. Claro que ya no importa, linda. Pero... ¡Oh! Disculpa. No debería estar hablándote de ella.

Lofn sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Lo escuchó suspirar, y pellizcó suavemente sus mejillas.

\- Eres un encanto, corazón. Y claro que no me molesta. Me encanta poder explicarte cosas.

Steven se recostó sobre su regazo. Le encantaba sentir el calor y la suavidad de aquellas hermosas piernas. La muchacha sonrió y comenzó a hablar, mientras acariciaba suavemente los rizos oscuros del muchacho.

\- Cuándo crecemos un poco y nos empiezan a atraer físicamente las personas, casi todos comenzamos a buscar algo más que juegos y compañía. Hay una necesidad muy natural de tocar, acariciar y besar a la persona que te gusta. Y si esa persona quiere hacer lo mismo contigo, pues...

Dejó la frase sin terminar cuando vio que Steven se sonrojaba.

Sonrió. ¡Era increíble lo inocente que era su nuevo novio! Tan diferente a los que tuvo antes. Si iba a conseguir llevarlo hasta el final, tendría que hacerlo muy poco a poco.

\- Entiendo que te de pena, cariño. Son cosas de las que sabes muy poco, y nadie te explicó jamás. Tus padres no están, las gemas no entienden esas cosas como nosotros los humanos... Era muy lógico que te ocurriera esto.

\- Entonces, Connie fue en busca de algo que yo no podía darle...

\- ... Y que se hizo más importante que todo lo demás que compartían.

Steven asintió, pero no estaba completamente convencido. ¿Por qué Connie nunca habló francamente con él de lo que necesitaba? ¿Por qué nunca había intentado hacer aquellas cosas con él?

Tal vez... él no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que ella deseara besarse con él.

Reconocía que todavía estaba resentido, pero en fin. ¿Qué más daba? Ella estaba feliz con su novio. Y ahora él tenía su novia.

La miro a la cara. Aquella hermosa cara que lo tenía fascinado. Ese día se había hecho las trenzas que lo encantaron el segundo día en que se vieron.

Lofn advirtió su rubor, su mirada, y quedó encantada con lo que veía. Acercó sus labios a los de Steven y lo besó, prolongando el contacto un poquito cada vez; dosificando con maestría para que el muchachito se sintiera siempre cómodo y pudiera disfrutar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él buscara los besos, empezara a masajear los labios de su novia con los suyos, y encontrara un gran placer al hacerlo.

Y antes de que terminara el día, gracias a la sabia y experta guía de ella, Steven y Lofn estaban intercambiando besos de lengua.

* * *

Aquella noche, Connie no pudo dormir. Lloraba tanto, que tenía la impresión de que ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Pero cuando recordaba a Steven besándose con su novia en la playa, empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Por más que intentaba olvidarlo era imposible. La imagen se había grabado en su mente de manera indeleble. De sirvió que saliera corriendo enseguida de aquel lugar.

Ahora, Steven era de otra persona.

Eso era lo más doloroso. El saber que ya no podría recuperar su amistad, ni sus posibilidades con él. No le servía de nada recordar a cada instante que la culpa era de ella. Que ella le había roto el corazón mucho antes, y que lo había empujado a los brazos de aquella muchacha desconocida. El dolor no cedía sólo porque ella reconociera su culpabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué no me esperé un poco?

Era imposible dormir. Pasaban demasiadas cosas por su mente. Tantos recuerdos, tantas situaciones...

Se levantó de la cama y encendió su lámpara nocturna. Sabía muy bien que sus padres estaban profundamente dormidos, y jamás se darían cuenta de que tenía la luz encendida. Probablemente pudiera calmarse un rato leyendo.

Fue a su librero, y los primeros libros que vio fueron los de la Spirit Morph Saga: "Un familiar poco familiar". Los que leía cuando conoció a Steven. Los primeros libros que ella le recomendó.

No pudo evitarlo. Se recordó a sí misma, sentada en la playa con el primer libro de la saga entre sus manos. Leyendo con atención, mientras Steven se acomodaba sobre la arena para escucharla fascinado.

Y enseguida se vio en la habitación de Rose Cuarzo, vestida como Lisa, y a Steven con el simpático traje de Archimicarus. Luchando contra la Connie que el cuarto había materializado por el pedido involuntario de Steven...

\- ¡Basta! -dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos.

Logró contenerse un poco, pero no le sirvió de nada. Era imposible detener el flujo de los recuerdos. Ahí estaba: "Una arruga en el tiempo", que empezó a releer con Steven después de que terminaron con la Spirit Morph Saga. Steven se encontraba a sus anchas en ese mundo de fantasía, quizá más que ella misma. Por momentos, disfrutaba más de los comentarios y las expresiones de entusiasmo de Steven que de la misma lectura...

Su mente era un remolino que no se podía detener. Los libros no le traerían consuelo. Incluso los que no leyó con Steven, le recordaban los muchos momentos felices en los que compartieron una lectura.

\- Mi computadora. Mis juegos de estrategia medieval. Sé que no es sano para mis ojos a esta hora, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? -se dijo.

Pero esa computadora había estado en manos de Steven, quien tuvo que cambiar la pantalla cuando el león la dejó caer de la mesa. Pronto se encontró recordando la manera en que Steven le había explicado y hecho la reparación.

Había tanto que recordar.

No había caso. Ahora, incluso su misma habitación parecía algo así como un santuario de Steven.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no había conseguido dormir más que por breves ratos. Steven también se aparecía en sus sueños, y lo peor de todo era que eran sueños hermosos en los que él se declaraba, o era él quien le daba su primer beso, y no Jeff.

Era terrible... Porque cuando despertaba y se daba cuenta de que todo era una simple fantasía de su mente, lloraba todavía con más amargura.

Afortunadamente sus padres salieron a trabajar temprano, y no estarían de regreso hasta bien entrada la tarde. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire fresco. Intentar distraerse por cualquier medio necesario.

\- Es lo malo de no tener amigos -pensó desalentada, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa -. Estoy sola... No tengo a nadie para compartir lo que me pasa.

Y lo peor de todo, era la manera en que la ciudad había cambiado de un día para otro. Las calles, los lugares, e incluso la gente perdieron su identidad anterior. Se convirtieron en objetos; en recordatorios constantes de los muchos momentos que pasó con Steven: cuando jugaban, cuando reían... Incluso cuando entrenaban.

Llegó al muelle. Al lugar exacto en donde Jeff y ella se habían dado su primer beso. El lugar ya no le traía ninguna emoción relacionada con Jeff, y ella misma se sorprendió de lo rápido que había perdido el interés en aquella relación. El único recuerdo que ahora le importaba era la vez en que Steven y ella estuvieron atrapados en su burbuja protectora. Cuando Cebolla les disparó con el arpón y acabaron hundiendo el barco remolcador.

Pasó un tiempo en el muelle, contemplando los barcos y pensando. Al menos, ya no lloraba y se limitaba a recordar y añorar lo que había perdido. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo. Se sentía sola e incómoda. Era una sensación que ya no había tenido en mucho tiempo, y le resultaba muy desagradable.

Se levantó con intenciones de irse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había un sitio a donde pudiera ir. Uno que estuviera libre de recuerdos de dolor y soledad. Así que decidió simplemente caminar. Ir por la playa hasta cansarse lo más que pudiera. Con suerte, cuando estuviera suficientemente cansada, podría irse a su casa, bañarse y dormir un rato.

* * *

Tras mucho tiempo de caminar, estaba tan cansada que sintió hambre por primera vez desde el día anterior. Llevaba un poco de dinero, y estaba cerca de la Gran Rosquilla. Aquel templo de la comida chatarra cuyos placeres prohibidos le había enseñado Steven mucho tiempo atrás. A esa hora, era muy probable que solo estuviera atendiendo Sadie. Eso bastó para que se decidiera a ir. No se sentía con ganas de aguantar alguna de las estúpidas bromas de Lars.

En efecto, solo Sadie se encontraba tras el mostrador. Se portó muy cordial con ella, pero por algún motivo, Connie sentía que había algo forzado en la manera en que se dirigía a ella. Como si se obligara a ser cortés por motivos de negocios.

\- No la culpo -pensó Connie-. Steven es su amigo, y todo mundo debe saber lo que le ocurrió conmigo.

Pidió su orden y Sadie le despachó. Para su tristeza, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no le daba el cambio en la mano, como siempre. Lo depositó sobre la mesa.

\- Hasta luego, Connie.

Y eso fue todo. Ni el menor intento de establecer una conversación. Nada de la amabilidad característica que siempre había tenido para con ella.

Nunca supo si fue el cansancio, la pena, o incluso el olor de las rosquillas de chocolate. Pero después de recibir su orden y dar unos pocos pasos, se sintió de nuevo muy triste. Tanto, que no pudo contener las lágrimas y tuvo que detenerse. Dejo caer el paquete de rosquillas, y se tapó la cara para sollozar.

\- Connie... -susurró una voz suave, y una mano delicada se posó sobre su espalda.

* * *

**Capítulo basado en la canción interpretada por la agrupación musical venezolana: Los Terrícolas**


	7. Mientes

**7.- Mientes***

Connie levantó la vista y volteó para ver a Sadie. Esta vez, la muchacha se veía realmente preocupada.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

En otra ocasión, Connie le hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada y se hubiera despedido. Pero en esos momentos se sentía sola, y muy triste. Le contó a Sadie todo lo que le ocurría. Su ruptura con Jeff, su arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a Steven y el dolor que le producía saber que él estaba con alguien más.

\- Lo traté tan mal, Sadie... No solo le corté la llamada cuando estaba más desesperado. ¡Todavía me atreví a preguntarle si podíamos seguir siendo amigos!

Se detuvo para llorar otra vez, y Sadie aprovechó para preguntarte.

\- Connie, ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón de que dejaras a Steven? Sé que no era tu novio, pero la verdad es que todos los veíamos tan bien juntos, que ya dábamos su relación por sentada.

Connie no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba avergonzada, y quería darse a entender con las palabras precisas.

\- ¿Sabes Sadie? Yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Y creo que ya sé exactamente lo que me pasó. Estaba desesperada... Y además tenía mucho miedo.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sadie, confundida.

\- Sí. Por un lado, me desesperé. Tenía tantas ganas de saber lo que era un beso, una cita romántica y esas cosas... Y tenía frente a mí a Steven, un chico lindo que no me decía ni me proponía nada. Era mi amigo, pero nada más. Nunca intentó, ni me dijo nada; y tampoco respondió a mis insinuaciones. Creo que... Inconscientemente lo mandé a la friendzone.

Sadie la miraba atentamente. Connie continuó hablando.

\- Y también el miedo. Steven no ha crecido, Sadie. Luce como un niño. ¿Y si se queda así para siempre?

\- ¿Te fijaste bien en él ahora que lo viste, Connie?

\- Sí. ¡Sí, creció de unos días hacia hoy! Creo que Perla o Garnet me dijeron que Steven podía crecer de acuerdo a la manera en que se sintiera. Así que, Supongo que esta muchacha... ¡Oh, no!

Connie cubrió sus ojos con las manos, como si algo la hubiera espantado. Pero Sadie negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que las cosas entre ellos dos hayan llegado a tanto. Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Pero seguramente, aquello que tú deseabas de Steven era justo lo que él necesitaba para crecer. Y es lo que ella le ha dado.

Trató de sonar convincente. Connie la miró dubitativa, pero no dijo nada.

Sadie había visto a la novia de Steven solamente dos veces. Tenía un aire cándido y amable, como de niña buena y virginal. Pero sus maneras, su mirada, y su forma de vestirse decían a las claras que en realidad era muy, muy experimentada... En todos los sentidos de la palabra. ¿Quién sabe hasta dónde pretendía llevar las cosas con el pobre Steven?

\- Entonces, voy a recapitular por ti Connie. Tu... Exnovio te conoció por accidente, entrenaron juntos unas veces, te fascinó con sus halagos, su conversación y fue directo al punto, ¿verdad? Es tierno y atractivo, y no lo pensó mucho para darte un beso. ¿Resultado? Una tentación demasiado grande. Tanto, que valía la pena que te hicieras su novia incluso si eso representaba terminar tu "amistad" con Steven, ¿verdad?

Connie se puso roja. Bajó la mirada y no se atrevió a contestar. Sadie había leído la situación con precisión absoluta. Casi hubiera podido jurar que escuchó la palabra amistad entre comillas, cuando ella la pronuncio.

\- Es la eterna historia, Connie - la muchacha suspiró-. Elegiste casi la peor manera de hacer las cosas, ¿sabes? Él iba a salir lastimado de todos modos. Pero había otras formas de que le dijeras y de que te comportaras con él.

Connie cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. Sadie la dejó desahogarse.

\- Sadie... ¿Tú crees que... Haya una forma de...

\- ¿De que Steven te vuelva a ver como amiga? Quizá ¿De que te vea como una posible novia? Mmm...

Connie sonrió con amargura.

\- Ella es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

\- _Tú_ eres muy bonita, Connie. Me temo que ella es hermosa. Monumental, diría yo. Su cara y su cuerpo son perfectos, no he podido verle un solo defecto. Quizá sus ojos, pero todos los hombres que conozco dicen que eso la hace ver más hermosa.

\- Entonces... No hay esperanza.

\- Habla con él, Connie. Si hay una manera de recuperar su amistad, tiene que empezar por ahí. Y prepárate para lo que sea.

Connie suspiro. Aquello era tan difícil.

\- Lo intentaré, Sadie. Lo intentare.

* * *

\- Que interesante, amor - repuso Lofn, mientras miraba hacia el cielo -. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a nadar?

\- Bueno... - dijo Steven, un tanto desconcertado. Le estaba contando a Lofn sobre sus dudas y temores respecto a ser una Gema de Cristal, pero aparentemente no le estaba prestando atención. ¿Por qué?

Lofn advirtió su mirada de desconcierto y le sonrió.

\- Ven aquí, corazón - dijo tendiéndole los brazos.

Steven sonrió y se acercó. Lofn lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Steven se dejó llevar enseguida, y el beso se prolongó con gran deleite de ambos.

\- Amor. No es que no me interese tu pasado. Es que me interesa mucho más nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, ¿entiendes? Sobre todo nuestro presente. El pasado ya pasó. Hay que vivir el presente.

Lofn lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo. Steven correspondió, pero por primera vez, estaba pensando en algo más mientras su hermosa novia lo besaba.

\- Hay que vivir el presente. ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Steven regresaba a casa. Pensaba todavía en lo que Lofn le había dicho, y ya muy cerca del templo se topó de frente con Connie.

Iba tan distraído que casi chocó con ella. Estaba a punto de ofrecer disculpas, cuando percibió de quién se trataba.

\- Connie...

La muchachita bajó la vista. Se sentía avergonzada. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a darle la cara desde antes de la llamada telefónica. Y la primera vez que hablaban desde entonces.

En cuanto la vio, Steven sintió un cúmulo de emociones tan intensas como contradictorias. Alegría, enojo, añoranza, resentimiento... Todo mezclado con el conjunto de recuerdos que lo asaltaron a la vez.

Pero al final, lo único que quedó fue tristeza.

\- Steven, yo... - comenzó ella y se detuvo.

El chico ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía la cabeza desviada hacia un lado y la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Por alguna razón, eso lo hacía todo mucho más difícil para ella. Un rubor intenso teñía sus mejillas, y tuvo que reunir fuerzas para continuar.

\- Quiero... Disculparme contigo. Yo... - cerró los ojos. Hubiera preferido no llorar, pero fue imposible evitarlo.

\- No te preocupes. Ya no hace falta, Connie -. Contestó el, sin voltear a mirarla.

\- Pero Steven... Sé que te traté muy mal, y yo... De verdad. Necesito que me perdones.

Steven cerró los ojos y suspiró

\- Te perdono, Connie - dijo sin emoción aparente. Apenas se tomó unos segundos para proseguir -. Es muy tarde. Parece que tus padres te ampliaron el horario de salida ahora que tienes novio ¿Crees que a él le gustaría saber que estás hablando conmigo a estas horas?

Connie estaba tan sorprendida por estas palabras que dejó de llorar. Antes de hablar con Steven, no estaba segura de qué esperar; pero ciertamente no esperaba esto. ¡Ese no era el Steven que ella conocía!

\- Yo... Ya no tengo novio.

\- Mmmm... Entiendo. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes

Connie calló, y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos. Esto hizo que ella se pusiera tan nerviosa, que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Steven... Te he extrañado tanto. Quisiera que nosotros... Bueno... Pudiéramos vernos de nuevo.

Steven se volvió para mirarla a la cara. Por un momento creyó haber oído mal, pero la mirada anhelante de Connie no dejaba lugar a dudas. Entonces sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro, y el enojo le ganó.

\- ¿Acaso hablas en serio? ¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que me dijiste? ¿Todo lo que hiciste? ¡Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien!

Connie percibió su enojo. Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando discutió con las Gemas de Cristal sobre el palanquín de Diamante Rosa.

\- Steven, por favor... Yo... Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, y... Te he extrañado tanto. ¡Jamás dejé de quererte!

Antes de que acabara la frase, el chico se tapó los oídos. Connie hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Steven abrió los ojos, y con los puños crispados le gritó:

\- ¡No! ¡Ya no me digas más mentiras! Si eso fuera cierto, me hubieras dicho a la cara lo que sentías. Como tú me lo pediste cuando yo traté de alejarte de mí, la vez que Jasper y Peridot nos atraparon a mí y a las chicas, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Estaba nerviosa! - gritó desesperada -. Nunca hubiera querido lastimarte así...

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Y ahora, mientes otra vez! - gritó Steven fuera de sí - . ¡Ya no confío en ti, Connie! Es mejor que te alejes. Por ahora, ¡no te quiero ni como amiga!

\- Steven... - dijo Connie entre sollozos-. ¿Tanto daño te hice? ¿De verdad te cambié tanto?

Por un momento, parecía que Steven iba a contestar. Pero solamente apretó los puños y los ojos, en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

\- Connie. Yo tengo una novia, y la quiero mucho. Dudo que a ella le guste verte cerca de mí. Por nuestra antigua amistad... Te pido que te alejes. Debes buscar tu camino en otra parte.

Con paso decidido, la rodeó y se alejó casi al trote.

Connie cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Capítulo inspirado en la melodía interpretada por la banda mexicana: Camila**


	8. Perdóname en silencio

**8.- Perdóname en silencio***

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? Has estado distraído todo el día.

Steven forzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el mullido sillón principal de la sala. Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Lofn. Tal como ella le había dicho, no había nadie. Su padre no estaba, e iba a regresar hasta dentro de dos días.

Lofn había notado desde el principio que a su novio le pasaba algo extraño. Se había arreglado el cabello y el rostro justo como más le gustaba a él, y se había comprado un brevísimo bikini que despertó la admiración de todo el mundo en la playa. Pero Steven apenas había prestado atención a tan provocativo atuendo. Le había costado mucho trabajo parecer animado, y apenas secundaba a Lofn en sus juegos y bromas.

Al principio, ella fingió no darse cuenta del estado de ánimo del muchacho, y actuó como siempre lo hacía. Pero Steven no manifestaba un verdadero estado de alegría. Finalmente, decidió llevárselo de la playa e invitarlo a su casa, con el pretexto de ver una película y pasar la tarde juntos.

Ella sabía muy bien que disponía de medios mucho más eficaces para alegrarlo y ponerlo de buen humor.

\- No es nada, cariño - respondió el muchacho, mientras Lofn se quitaba el short y volvía a estar cubierta solo con las piezas del diminuto bikini.

La chica fue a pararse frente a Steven y adoptó una pose muy provocativa, con las manos en las caderas.

Steven sonrió. Ahora que estaban solos y sin distracciones, tenía que admitir lo hermosa y sensual que se veía su novia.

Lofn sonrió a su vez, se inclinó hacia el chico y le dio un apasionado beso antes de ir a sentarse a su lado y reclinar la cabeza en su hombro; tal como siempre hacia cuando estaba bien dispuesta a escucharlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas, corazón? Quizá podamos hallar juntos la solución al problema.

Steven realmente deseaba contarle, pero no sabía de qué manera reaccionaria la muchacha. En realidad, era muy simple. Desde que se acostó a dormir el día anterior, estaba pensando en Connie.

Se sentía tan mal por la forma en que la trató...

Cierto, ella le había hecho cosas muy malas. Pero, ¿qué diferencia había ahora entre ellos?

Ahora fue ella la que había suplicado por su amistad, por los recuerdos; mientras él le cortaba la conversación y se iba corriendo del lugar. La había dejado con la palabra en la boca, llorando y sin ninguna consideración por lo que hubiera podido sentir.

Ese era él ahora. Y no podía olvidar las palabras que Connie le había dicho: " _¿Tanto daño te hice? ¿De verdad te cambié tanto?_".

Pues sí. Ella lo había cambiado de esa manera. Ahora era otro. Tenía una situación distinta, otras preocupaciones. Una novia... El problema es que no todo era perfecto.

No le gustaba la manera en la que había cambiado. En su vida anterior, no había sitio para esas venganzas. No se comportaba así, ni siquiera cuando él y Connie tuvieron aquella carrera contra Kevin.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en ello. En las posibilidades, en las consecuencias. En lo que hizo, y en cómo se sentía ahora.

Cierto, él no se merecía lo que Connie le hizo. Pero, ¿acaso debía vengarse por ello? ¿En verdad ella también se merecía lo que él había vivido?

Recordó su rostro compungido, sus lágrimas; y le vinieron a la mente las veces en que la había visto llorar cuando eran amigos y él estuvo ahí para consolarla. Pero ahora... Ella estaba sola. Ya no tenía novio, y sus padres no entenderían. Quizá ni siquiera sabían que Connie había tenido un novio.

No podía evitarlo. El viejo Steven seguía firme en su corazón y su mente. Ese viejo Steven que fue el mejor amigo de Connie, y detestaba verla tan triste y sin consuelo.

El beso intempestivo de Lofn lo volvió a la realidad.

\- Vamos, amor. Dime ya. Me estás empezando a preocupar.

\- Bueno... Es que, ayer cuando me fui a mi casa, me encontré con Connie, y yo...

\- Connie... -interrumpió Lofn, y un brillo avieso apareció en su mirada.

\- Es que... Ella está muy triste. Rompió con su novio, y me pidió que volviera a verla.

\- Steven... No estarás pensando en brindarle tu amistad de nuevo, ¿verdad? No después de todo lo que te hizo.

\- Bueno...

Lofn tomó la cabeza de Steven con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Steven. Si de verdad ya no tiene novio, es obvio el por qué quiere volver a ser tu "amiga". Pero ella ya tuvo su oportunidad. Ahora, tú eres mi novio, ¿entiendes? Mío.

Lofn fue a sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas, quedando de cuerpo entero frente a él. Y mirándolo a los ojos con tal intensidad, que el chico se sintió intimidado.

\- Tú eres mío, Steven. Mío, y de nadie más. - dijo con el rostro serio. Pero enseguida dulcificó su expresión. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó tiernamente en la boca.

Steven se dejó hacer, un poco azorado por la reacción de Lofn. Pero ella lo besó con habilidad y pronto lo hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones. Fue muy suave al principio, y luego cada vez más con mayor pasión; utilizando su lengua y sus labios con sabiduría.

Cuando sintió que Steven comenzaba a dejarse llevar, tomó suavemente las manos del chico y las guió con suavidad por sus costados, hasta llegar a las pronunciadas curvas de sus caderas. Ahí las dejo, mientras volvía a abrazarlo y bajaba muy lentamente con sus besos por el cuello del muchacho. Lo hizo sin prisas de ninguna especie, dosificando el placer de la manera más natural; haciendo que Steven se dejara llevar por la pasión, y sintiera que todo era tal como debía ser. En cuanto el chico suspiró de placer, Lofn comenzó a utilizar su lengua bien húmeda de saliva para recorrer de arriba a abajo su cuello; haciéndolo objeto de atormentadoras caricias.

El olor de la sal marina combinado con las feromonas de la chica era un coctel enloquecedor. La suavidad, el calor y firmeza de aquel cuerpo perfecto y lleno de curvas eran demasiado. La carne de aquellas caderas llenaba sus manos de manera tan deliciosa, que él se dejó caer en el abismo de la seducción. Se sintió excitado, y en un arranque de pasión, la sujetó por las caderas y la repegó fuertemente contra él. Al sentir aquello, la chica tuvo que ahogar un gemido contra el cuello de Steven, y sus manos pasaron atrás de su cuerpo para empezar a desatar el cordón del sostén de su bikini...

* * *

Connie no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había llorado tanto y se sentía tan mal, que su madre se preocupó al verla tan demacrada.

\- Será mejor que te quedes en cama, cariño -le dijo, después de hacerla acostarse de nuevo-. Voy a llama a tu papá para que venga a verte y se quede contigo un rato, después de la comida. ¿Estarás bien tú sola?

\- Sí, mamá -respondió la chica, intentando aparentar fortaleza.

La Dra. Maheswaran le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió.

Cuando su madre salió de la casa, Connie se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se sentía devastada, y su pena no era tanto que Steven la hubiera rechazado. Lo que en realidad le dolía, era ver lo mucho que él había cambiado. Cuando Steven le gritó y dio rienda suelta a su resentimiento, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba.

Y lo peor de todo, era saber que ella era la única responsable de ese cambio. De haber destruido al chico más bueno y maravilloso del mundo, y convertirlo en un ser resentido.

En esos momentos, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí misma. Todo lo que deseaba era que su querido Steven volviera a ser aquel chico animoso a quien tanto quería. Aquel chico amable con todos, y siempre capaz de perdonar. ¡Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado para evitar lastimarlo como lo hizo!

Estos pensamientos la torturaron durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, le ardían terriblemente. El mero cansancio físico la obligó a dormir, y lo hizo durante toda la mañana.

Sin embargo, el descanso le aclaró la mente, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ella no podía manejar sola todas sus penas y preocupaciones. Necesitaba alguien que la riñera y la aconsejara. Alguien con más experiencia que Sadie.

Pero, ¿quién? No había nadie...

De pronto, su rostro se iluminó. Claro que sí había alguien. La persona que la había aconsejado con acierto en el pasado, y le ofreció desde el principio su ayuda por si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Eso, por supuesto, si es que él todavía estaba dispuesto a conversar con ella.

* * *

Greg estaba despidiendo a unos clientes cuando Connie llegó a verlo. Estaba un poco sorprendido con la visita, y se sorprendió más cuando ella le pidió que hablaran a solas. Pero por supuesto, no se negó. Los ojos hinchados y la actitud decaída de la niña le decían claramente lo mal que ella se sentía, y lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con un adulto confiable.

\- Señor Universe... Estoy tan apenada con usted. Se preguntará qué tengo que estar haciendo aquí después de todo lo que pasó con Steven...

Greg levantó la mano para interrumpirla y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

\- Lo qué pasó con Steven ya está en el pasado, Connie. Lo importante ahora eres tú. Recuerdo muy bien lo que te ofrecí hace tiempo.

Así era el señor Greg. Tan amable y cordial como siempre. Connie se sintió tan apenada, que le costó trabajo comenzar a hablar.

Poco a poco, pero cada vez con mayor confianza, la chica le comentó a Greg todos los detalles de la ruptura de su amistad con Steven; del fin de su noviazgo y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Greg conocía muchos de estos detalles, pero la visión de Connie le daba un nuevo sentido a todo.

En realidad, como siempre solía ocurrir, la chiquilla no era responsable de todo lo malo que había pasado. Nadie le había enseñado a manejar esas cosas. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar, que pudiera aconsejarle cómo debía hacer las cosas para lastimar lo menos posible. Cómo manejar sus sentimientos y emociones. Steven, en cambio, se había acercado a él. Pudieron platicar sobre lo ocurrido, y su muchachito había comprendido mejor cómo podía manejar sus sentimientos.

Pero, y ¿Connie?

¿Qué podía hacer la pobre niña que estaba frente a él, llorando mientras le contaba la manera en que Steven la había tratado la noche anterior?

La muchachita intentaba dominar su voz, pero de vez en cuando tenía que interrumpirse para secarse las lágrimas o sollozar.

\- Sí me dolió la manera en que Steven me trató, pero... Lo comprendo muy bien, y pienso que incluso me lo merezco por todo lo malo que le hice. Ni siquiera me duele tanto que tenga novia, y ya esté fuera de mi alcance. Lo que me duele de verdad, es ver todo lo que ha cambiado... Lo duro de corazón que se ha vuelto. ¡Y yo tengo la culpa de todo!

Connie volvió a sollozar, mientras Greg la miraba con rostro de profunda preocupación. Meditaba cuidadosamente las palabras que tenía que decirle; y cuando al fin se calmó lo suficiente, le tendió un nuevo pañuelo y le dijo con suavidad.

\- Connie... Déjame decirte algo, princesa. Me alegra muchísimo poder decirte que estás equivocada. Muy equivocada.

Sorprendida, la chica dejó de tallarse los ojos y volteó a ver a Greg.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Steven no ha cambiado casi nada. Sigue siendo el mismo chico amable y cálido con todo el mundo. Lo sé, porque ha estado conmigo varias veces y hemos platicado mucho.

Greg puso una mano sobre el hombro de Connie, y continuó.

\- A Steven le pasan dos cosas. Todavía no sabe manejar muy bien sus emociones. Por eso, con mucha frecuencia reacciona antes de pensar bien las cosas. Por otra parte, es cierto que está enojado contigo. Piénsalo un poco. Fuiste la primera chica que le gustó. Formaron la amistad más grande que Steven haya tenido. Intercedió por ti para que las Gemas de Cristal te entrenaran, y compartió contigo muchas aventuras. Dime, ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú, si estuvieras en su lugar?

\- Dios mío... -exclamó Connie, antes de volver a llorar.

\- Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Pero quiero que también entiendas una cosa. Él te ama. Más de lo que puede expresar con palabras. Y la prueba está en las reacciones tan intensas que tuvo cuando te vio ayer. Le dueles todavía, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. A pesar de que él tenga novia... Estás ahí, pequeña; en lo profundo de su corazón.

Greg se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Connie.

\- Deja que se tranquilice un poco. Deja que te busque. Estoy completamente seguro de que lo hará. Y quizá sea antes de lo que tú esperas.

* * *

***.- Capítulo basado en la melodía del cantautor mexicano: Reyli Barba.**


	9. This girl

**9.- This boy [This girl]***

Steven se dirigía al autolavado de su padre. Estaba incómodo y confundido por una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. Lo que había ocurrido en casa de Lofn, sin duda fue muy hermoso y placentero. Y de no haber sido porque ella tuvo que salir rápidamente, sin duda lo hubieran repetido.

Pero desde aquel encuentro con Connie, no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado. Deseaba verla, remediar las cosas en lo posible. Solo así podría estar en paz.

Su mente y corazón eran un completo caos. Mientras estuvo con Lofn, disfrutó plenamente de sus caricias, sus besos y su cuerpo entero. Sin pensar en nadie ni nada más.

Pero ahora que estaba solo, no estaba nada seguro de haber hecho bien las cosas. Lofn era una chica hermosa y muy divertida; pero también algo ligera y superficial. Apenas se interesaba por las cosas que él más disfrutaba; sus angustias, sus preocupaciones e inseguridades. Con Connie todo era tan diferente...

¿Y si intentaba recuperar su amistad?

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? La había tratado tan mal...

No sabía qué hacer, pero conocía a alguien que sí.

* * *

Cuando entraba a autolavado, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que su padre y Connie venían saliendo del despacho.

Los rostros de los jovencitos, demudados por la sorpresa, enrojecieron visiblemente; y los dos desviaron la mirada, profundamente avergonzados.

Greg no perdió un solo instante. Espero unos momentos para que ellos asimilaran la situación, y les puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Ustedes necesitan hablar ahora mismo. Sean valientes y escúchense, ¿de acuerdo?

Les dio una leve palmada en la espalda para conducirlos al despacho. Los dejó solos y se fue, dejándoles la puerta cerrada.

Los pequeños se quedaron parados por un momento. Estaban tan nerviosos y apenados... Eran tantas culpas, tantas cosas por decirse; y ninguno sabía por dónde empezar.

Pero además, ahora que estaban solos y juntos después de tanto tiempo, era inevitable recordar su antigua amistad; su relación tan especial. Ambos habían probado otras cosas, estuvieron con otras personas; y sin saberlo claramente, comenzaban a comparar... Y a extrañar lo que tuvieron juntos.

\- Steven... - comenzó a decir Connie, volteando a verlo tímidamente.

El levantó su mano para impedirle continuar.

\- Te extraño, Connie.

La chica lo miró tan sorprendida, que no se atrevía a creer lo que había escuchado. Steven volteó a mirarla, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Te he extrañado tanto... Todo este tiempo... Y ni yo mismo lo sabía.

\- ¿De... Verdad? - balbuceó ella, comenzando a llorar a su vez.

\- Sí. Cuando pasó todo aquello, lo único que quería era recordar cada instante que pasé contigo. Cada cosa que hicimos y cada libro que leímos. Y el saber que ya no podría hacerlo, me dolía más que... Todo lo demás.

Steven hizo una pausa. Se secó las lágrimas y luego continuó.

\- Pero lo peor de todo, era no tener idea de qué era lo que había pasado. Quería que me dieras la cara y me explicaras... Necesitaba saber lo que te ocurrió.

\- Steven, yo... ¡Lo siento tanto! Me sentía tan nerviosa y culpable... Que pensé que era mejor hacer las cosas como las hice. Menos dolor y culpa. Para mí.

Steven apretó los ojos. Connie, entre sus lágrimas, lo miraba. Hubiera querido acercarse, abrazarlo... Pero no se atrevía.

\- Ahora veo que pude haber hecho tantas cosas distintas. No solo con aquello, sino contigo, desde mucho antes. Platicar contigo sobre mis temores, sincerarme... Todo hubiera sido tan distinto...

\- Yo tampoco actué bien, Connie. Especialmente ayer. Te traté muy mal y me dejé llevar por el enojo que sentía. Ni siquiera te hice caso.

\- Steven. Lo entiendo. No fui muy prudente, y no supe bien qué decirte. Lo mezclé todo y te hice enojar. Pero yo... Nunca quise...

Connie no pudo seguir. Su voz se quebró y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Steven se sintió muy mal por verla sufrir. Pero al menos esta vez, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

El contacto fue muy bueno para ambos. Se sentía tan bien tocarse después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? - dijo Connie, tomando la mano que cubría su hombro.

\- Solo si tú lo haces, Connie.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes qué me encantaría, Steven?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que pudiéramos... Tú sabes. Volver a ser amigos.

El rostro de Steven se ensombreció. La abrazó suavemente.

\- Connie... Tú sabes que yo tengo novia. ¿Podrás con eso?

Ella se quedó callada un momento.

\- Lo intentaré, Steven. Por nuestra hermosa amistad - dijo con resignación, para después corresponder al abrazo.

* * *

Aprovechando una vuelta de esquina, Lofn se teletransportó al techo más alto de Ciudad Playa. Desde ahí sería muy sencillo localizar a la tal Connie y arreglar aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

En realidad, todo había sido un descuido de Steven. Le contaba otra de sus aburridas historias pasadas, cuando salió a relucir un ejercicio de entrenamiento que hacía con Connie, y su esperanza de que pudieran practicar muy pronto otra vez.

Estaba tan abstraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero realmente no era su culpa. Era tan dulce y generoso que resultaba completamente natural que le diera una segunda oportunidad a aquella...

Lo arreglaría ella. A su manera. Así, la tal Connie iba a saber de una vez que tenía que mantenerse lejos de Steven, si realmente apreciaba su vida.

Steven ya no tenía fotos de ella. Las había borrado y utilizado su celular para tomar fotografías de ellos dos. Pero Lofn le pidió el teléfono, y utilizando sus medios mágicos logró recuperarlas todas.

El chico estaba encantado, pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia verlo tan contento.

No importaba. Ya la había visto. Ahora tenía que ajustarle las cuentas.

Con su sonda psíquica la encontró rápidamente. Iba caminando por un sendero solitario, con muy pocas casas a lo lejos.

\- Perfecto. Esa niña tonta por fin sabrá contra lo que se enfrenta –se dijo.

En el rostro de Lofn se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Connie regresaba de su clase de tenis. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos días, se sentía contenta y animada. Steven volvería a ser su amigo. Quizá con el tiempo, podrían recuperar todo el terreno perdido.

Al llegar a un sendero arbolado, vio salir a una mujer alta, blanca y escasamente vestida. Era muy hermosa, pero su expresión sombría y el color poco natural de sus ojos le produjeron la peor de las impresiones.

La chica fue a pararse justo frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso, y Connie se detuvo.

-Supongo que sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

La muchacha hizo una mueca de desagrado. Por alguna razón, sintió una repulsión enorme e instantánea hacia la novia de Steven. Y le contestó como jamás lo hizo antes con nadie.

\- Claro que lo sé. Reconozco a las zorras en cuanto las veo.

Lofn la atacó sin avisar. La tomó por la solapa de su playera, y la empujo con gran fuerza contra un árbol.

\- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, morenita. Steven es mío. ¡Aléjate de él y no lo busques nunca más!

El golpe intempestivo desubicó a Connie por un momento. Pero acicateada por las amenazas, se repuso enseguida. Dio un ligero salto, y se deshizo de los brazos de su atacante con un duro golpe de codo.

Lofn lanzó una maldición. No esperaba la rápida reacción de su contrincante, y Connie aprovechó la oportunidad para ganar espacio libre.

\- ¡Maldita, te voy a...

Se lanzó con una andanada de fuertes golpes sobre Connie. Pero ella bloqueó con eficacia, y aprovechó un descuido para sujetarla por el brazo y proyectarla brutalmente contra el piso.

El impacto fue tan fuerte, que Connie pensó que la pelea había terminado. Pero Lofn solamente estuvo tendida unos momentos. Se levantó lentamente, pero al parecer no estaba lastimada.

\- Te subestimé, morenita. Eres buena. Muy buena. Si yo fuera una chica normal, seguramente tendrían que venirme a recoger en pedazos.

Connie estaba sorprendida, pero se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

\- Prepárate - dijo Lofn, y lanzó una nueva andanada de golpes menos fuertes, pero mucho más rápidos. Connie hizo lo que pudo para evitarlos, pero un fuerte golpe la alcanzó en el estómago, en la unión del músculo con las costillas. Ella rompió su guardia. Otro golpe la alcanzó de lleno en la boca, y la derribó.

Lofn se acercó, dando por terminada la pelea.

\- ¿Entendiste cómo son las cosas, mo...

Interrumpió su frase al sentir que caía. Connie la había golpeado con fuerza en las piernas. Rodó para evitar lastimarse y se levantó rápidamente. Pero Connie ya estaba de pie y la atacó con patadas y golpes. El puñetazo solo la había hecho enojar, y atacó con toda su fuerza. Lofn se vio sorprendida por la furiosa ofensiva, y fue alcanzada y derribada por un golpe terrible en la comisura de los labios.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate. Se sentó y sintió el hilillo de sangre escurrir por la comisura de su boca. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se levantó lentamente. Pasó su lengua para restañar la sangre que fluía, y sonrió.

\- Te felicito, Connie. Es la primera vez que pruebo el sabor de mi propia sangre. Tengo que premiarte por eso.

Se preparó para atacar de nuevo, sin preocuparse porque la sangre siguiera fluyendo de su boca.

\- No te preocupes. Esto terminará rápido.

Y se lanzó a un ataque más rápido y brutal que los anteriores. Una combinación de golpes y patadas que Connie se vio incapaz de bloquear. Resistió como pudo, hasta que un recio puñetazo en el ojo la hizo ver estrellas y la derribó, dejándola completamente indefensa ante su rival.

Lofn no continuó golpeando. Se arrodilló en el piso para hablarle de cerca.

\- Espero que hayas entendido, niña. Steven es mío. ¡Mío! Y ni tú ni nadie me lo podrán quitar.

Connie estaba terriblemente adolorida y su ojo herido se cerraba rápidamente. Pero no había perdido su valor. Se sentó con dificultad y le gritó en la cara.

\- ¿Crees que Steven es un objeto de tu propiedad? ¡Pues no! El verá tus heridas y sabrá lo que hiciste. Haré lo que deba hacer. Eres demasiado peligrosa... demasiado zorra para él. Aunque me mates, intentaré liberarlo de ti.

\- ¿Heridas? - dijo Lofn en tono de burla -. ¿Puedes decirme cuáles?

Ante los ojos asombrados de Connie, las heridas y raspones de Lofn comenzaron a curarse. En unos segundos, su piel estaba tan lozana como antes de la pelea.

\- Es una lástima que tú no puedas hacer lo mismo, linda. Me encantaría saber cómo se lo explicaras a tus padres.

\- ¿Qué clase de demonio eres tú? - grito Connie sin salir de su asombro.

\- Una demonio muy buena, muy bonita - dijo, acercando su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de Connie - . Y te voy a decir algo, querida. Estoy dispuesta a todo para quedarme con Steven. Y prefiero verlo muerto, que con cualquier otra persona.

Dejó que sus palabras hicieran efecto, y se apartó un poco para contemplar el rostro azorado de Connie.

\- Vaya. ¿Sabes algo, querida? Steven tiene muy buen gusto. Tú también eres muy bonita. Incluso con tu ojo morado.

Y sin avisar, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso en la boca.

El beso duró menos de un segundo, pero para Connie fue el contacto más afrentoso y humillante de su vida. Se puso tan furiosa que, antes de que Lofn pudiera apartarse, le conectó un terrible golpe ascendente en la nariz.

Lofn cayó de espaldas y le tomó varios segundos recuperarse. Era evidente que el golpe la había lastimado. Cuando comenzó a incorporarse, le manaba abundante sangre por la nariz.

Connie se levantó también, dispuesta a morir defendiéndose. Pero Lofn comenzó a reírse. Era una carcajada horrible, maniaca; y mientras se reía, el daño en su nariz y la sangre desaparecieron. Y continuaba riéndose, mientras se alejaba caminando y se ocultaba tras de un pequeño pinar.

Connie comenzó a caminar, con paso vacilante. Se sentía muy mal. Su ojo se había cerrado por completo. Sus puños y las costillas le dolían, y la sangre se había coagulado en la comisura de su boca. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. ¿Quién sabe qué pretendía hacer ese maldito demonio con Steven?

Lo había amenazado de muerte. Pero ella estaba decidida a todo para impedir que aquel engendro disfrazado lastimara a Steven en cualquier forma.

Aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

***.- Capítulo inspirado en la melodía de la banda británica: The Beatles**

**_Evidentemente, la letra se refiere a Connie, y no a Steven, como correspondería en la canción original ;-)_**


	10. She is always a woman

**10.- She is always a woman***

\- ¡Connie! ¡Dime quién se atrevió a hacerte esto, maldito sea!

Steven estaba fuera de sí, pero Connie no pudo responderle de inmediato. Estaba tan apremiada por la preocupación, la urgencia de llegar y el terrible dolor, que no había pensado en cómo le iba a explicar sus heridas a Steven.

Tras la pelea corrió hacia el templo tan rápido como le fue posible, porque le dolía respirar. Estaba segura de que tenía por lo menos una costilla rota. Pero nada importaba. Temía que aquella maldita pudiera hacerle algo a su Steven.

\- Steven, yo... - comenzó a decir, pero no supo cómo continuar.

\- Connie, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién pudo lastimarte así? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

La muchacha se veía tan mal, que Steven sentía furia, lástima, dolor y preocupación a la vez. Aquello simplemente no podía quedarse así.

Connie bajó la cabeza. Todo estaba tan reciente que sabía que no podía decirle la verdad. Lofn seguía siendo su novia, y hasta ahora, ellos no habían tenido un motivo de pelea. Steven seguramente no había visto un arranque de ira o un acto de crueldad por parte de ella. Le resultaría muy difícil creerle, por muy buena voluntad que tuviera. Y ellos apenas estaban restaurando su confianza después de meses de dudas y dolor.

\- Connie. Prometimos volver a ser amigos y decirnos siempre la verdad. Por favor, ¡no me ocultes cosas, y menos algo tan importante como esto!

La chica suspiró.

\- Steven… te juro por nuestra amistad, por mis padres y por todo lo que tú quieras, que te lo diré. Pero no ahora. ¿No está tu novia por aquí, verdad?

\- ¿Qué? No. Ella salió de la ciudad y regresa hasta mañana muy tarde. Solamente vino un momento a decirme que su madre estaría en Keystone por un día, y quería aprovechar para reunirse con ella.

Connie exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

\- Está muy bien. Es qué me siento tan mal, y me duele tanto...

\- ¡Oh, Connie, es verdad! Primero debemos ocuparnos de ti. ¿Dónde te duele?

Ella le señaló todas las partes adoloridas: puños lacerados, boca, ojo y costillas.

\- Yo puedo curarte, Connie. ¿Recuerdas mi saliva sanadora?

Connie se sobresaltó. Era curioso, pero había olvidado los poderes de Steven.

\- Puedo aplicarla sobre tus heridas. Será un poco asqueroso, pero...

Connie sonrió hasta donde se lo permitían sus heridas de la cara.

\- No te preocupes, Steven. Hazlo, por favor.

Steven escupió sobre su mano y fue aplicando la saliva en los puños, la boca y el ojo de Connie. El efecto fue instantáneo. Sus heridas se cerraron tan rápido como lo habían hecho las de Lofn.

\- ¿La ponemos también sobre tu estómago?

\- Oh - exclamó Connie, al comprender lo que eso significaba. Se ruborizó un poco al comprender que tenía que mostrar a Steven una porción generosa de su piel.

\- Si quieres... Tómala de mi mano y póntela tu misma - dijo Steven apenado.

\- No. Está bien. Déjame subir mi playera...

Connie subió los faldones de su playera y dejó su vientre al descubierto. Justo hasta donde se veía el reborde de su sostén.

Steven se tomó un momento para contemplar esa porción de la piel de Connie que nunca había visto antes. Su vientre era tan hermoso como el de Lofn. Lucía tan suave y acariciable... Era la primera vez que él la miraba con esos ojos, y se sintió profundamente perturbado.

Le tomó unos instantes tranquilizarse. Su amiga esperaba, y él frotó su mano contra la suave piel.

El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica para los dos. El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso, y sus respiraciones se agitaron. Les costó un poco de trabajo sobreponerse, pero al fin Steven preguntó.

\- ¿Ya no te duele?

Connie se movió un poco.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿No funciono? - dijo Steven preocupado-. Pero, ¿por qué?

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos preocupados y pensativos, hasta que Connie tuvo una idea.

\- Creo que no funciona porque la herida es interna. Solo funcionaría si la saliva se aplica... Por dentro.

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente. Habían comprendido de inmediato lo que eso implicaba.

Oh, Dios... Entonces, ¿su primer beso iba a ser así?

\- Creo que... tendremos que pensar algo para decirle a tu mamá, Connie –dijo Steven, evitando su mirada.

\- Entonces no quieres hacerlo -dijo Connie, intentando ocultar su decepción.

\- ¡Oh... no, no pienses eso, Connie! -balbuceó Steven. Bajo la vista, cada vez más apenado-. Si tú lo quieres... Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Connie estaba tan nerviosa que solamente pudo asentir.

Steven se acercó lentamente, y se humedeció los labios con abundante saliva. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para controlarse.

\- ¿Estás lista, Connie? Tendrás que... Probar mis labios con los tuyos. Solo así estaremos seguros de que la saliva entrará.

Esta vez, ni siquiera pudo responder. Nunca se habían sentido tan nerviosos. Era como si jamás antes hubieran besado a alguien.

Ambos vieron sus rostros acercarse, y cerraron los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran.

El contacto fue electrizante, casi mágico. Sin proponérselo ellos, el beso se volvió más que un toque y una succión. Estuvieron masajeándose los labios por unos segundos. Probando... disfrutando de aquella boca que debieron conocer mucho tiempo antes.

* * *

Toda la noche pensando en ella. En ese beso. En ese contacto de labios tan breve, pero a la vez interminable y delicioso.

Toda la noche apenado, sintiéndose culpable y traidor.

El alma desgarrada, torturada por el conflicto. Vacilando a cada momento entre el placer y la culpa, y sin poder decidirse en ningún momento por alguno de ellos.

Connie lo había lastimado. Lo hizo sentir abrumado y perdido durante semanas. Pero al final lo había buscado y enfrentado de nuevo; le había demostrado lo culpable que se sentía. Le había pedido perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, y le dio sobradas muestras de su arrepentimiento.

Y él, que creía haber llegado a odiarla, supo que en realidad nunca dejo de amarla. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento fueron provocados por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Ese mismo amor que lo llevó a perdonarla, a aceptarla de nuevo como su amiga. A ponerse hecho una furia cuando la vio tan lastimada.

Y todo ese amor llegó a su culminación con aquel beso.

Porque fue un verdadero beso. Ahora lo comprendía. Se hubieran podido valer de muchos medios para que Steven le pasara su saliva. Compartir otro jugo de durian, una paleta o caramelo... Pero no. Habían elegido besarse, y lo habían hecho los dos. De común acuerdo, y con completa consciencia.

Querían sentirse. Probarse en una de sus zonas más sensibles. Y el resultado fue devastador.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Los besos de su novia eran deliciosos, placenteros. Pero el beso con Connie fue mucho más que solo placer. Era como si sus labios hablaran; como si se transmitieran sensaciones y emociones a través de su boca. Un lenguaje distinto, mucho más allá de las palabras. Un dominio de sensaciones a las que solo podían acceder tocándose de esa manera.

Los besos con Lofn eran deliciosos. El beso con Connie había sido sublime; pero tan lleno de culpa, que ella casi había salido corriendo de allí. Y él no se había atrevido a ir a buscarla.

¿Era un traidor? ¿Un infiel ponecuernos? ¿O simplemente tenía que tomar una dura decisión?

* * *

\- Hola, Connie.

\- Hola Steven, yo... Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito verte.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo... También necesito verte.

Hubo una larga pausa en el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estaré bien cuando haya platicado contigo.

* * *

Se encontraron en el muelle. Ambos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, y Steven se puso todavía más nervioso cuando la vio llegar. Connie llevaba el mismo vestido que había utilizado el día de su catorceavo cumpleaños. Aquel lindo vestido rojo con su hermoso sombrero blanco.

Era tan distinta de Lofn. Pero le producía sensaciones igualmente intensas.

Lofn era pasión, deseo. El reino de los sentidos.

Connie era ternura, amistad, fuerza y delicadeza a partes iguales.

Lofn era pura diversión, y quería hacerlo olvidar el pasado.

Connie era divertida también. Pero ella no olvidaba el pasado. Le ayudaba a comprenderlo y asimilarlo.

Las dos eran hermosas. Cada rincón del cuerpo de Lofn gritaba belleza y sensualidad. La de Connie estaba más oculta, pero se desbordaba cuando sonreía. Cuando estaba contenta. Cuando jugaba, cantaba… y besaba.

Y lo más increíble de todo: Connie también podía despertar su pasión. El inolvidable beso y la vista de su hermoso vientre se lo habían demostrado.

Pero Lofn era su novia. Y Connie no.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Connie llegó, e intercambiaron un apenado saludo.

\- Steven, ven. Vamos a sentarnos aquí. En el muelle.

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, ninguno se animaba a hablar. Connie sabía que tenía que tomar la palabra, estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

El beso con Steven había sido maravilloso. No se parecía a nada de lo que había probado antes. Toda su experiencia previa no la preparó para las mil cosas que había sentido en esos breves instantes.

Aquella noche había decidido que tenía que hacer lo que no había intentado en todo el tiempo previo de su amistad. Tenía que conquistar a Steven. Hacerse su novia. Vivir las mil cosas maravillosas que estuvo a punto de perderse a su lado.

Y ponerlo a salvo de aquel engendro que lo amenazaba, sin que él lo supiera.

Pero, ¿qué había sentido él?

Tenía que saberlo de inmediato.

Incluso si él no quería continuar, si aquel beso no había sido suficiente para despertar sus sentimientos, tenía que encontrar la manera de salvarlo. Era impensable que Steven se quedara con aquel demonio vengativo y cruel.

Este pensamiento le infundió valor. Sin importar lo que pasara con su relación, tenía que defenderlo. Tomo aliento y habló.

\- Steven...

El chico volteó a verla. El intenso rubor volvió a teñir sus mejillas.

\- Aquel beso de ayer... Me encantó.

Al escuchar eso, Steven se sintió a la vez tranquilo y nervioso. Le alegraba saber que ella sintió lo mismo que él. Pero ahora, tenían que hacer que pasara algo. Las cosas ya no podían quedarse así.

\- A mí también, Connie. Discúlpame por favor que te lo diga así, pero... Con mi novia jamás sentí algo parecido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí... Te he querido desde hace tanto tiempo, Connie. Pero yo... Era un niño. No sabía. Por eso nunca entendí. Nunca supe bien lo que pasaba conmigo.

Connie trató de decir algo. Steven levantó la mano para detenerla.

\- Pero ahora sí lo sé. Eres maravillosa, Connie. No entiendo cómo pasé tanto tiempo sin ti. Y no sé cómo podría estar en el futuro sin ti.

\- ¡Oh, Steven...

Se abrazaron. Estaban tan emocionados que comenzaron a llorar. Por un instante pensaron en lo felices que estarían de quedarse así, abrazados para siempre. Pero muy pronto se separaron y comenzaron a besarse las mejillas, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios anhelantes, y compartiendo juntos el beso más tierno y dulce de sus breves vidas.

Estuvieron abrazados largo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steven?

\- Yo sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, Connie. Y lo haré. Pero dime algo.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿No te importa que yo... la haya besado?

Connie se apartó unos milímetros. Le sonrió, y le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

\- ¿Y a ti, te importa que yo lo haya besado?

Steven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. De ninguna manera. Siento que es un nuevo comienzo. Nada de lo que hayas hecho antes me importa, si ahora estás conmigo.

Llenos de alegría, se volvieron a acercar para besarse.

* * *

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa juntos, y no se separaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Era hora de regresar a casa, y Steven la escoltó justo hasta su puerta.

Solo en ese instante, Connie volvió a sentir miedo. Era hora de advertirle a lo que debía enfrentarse.

\- Steven. Vas a... ¿Hablar con ella?

\- Por supuesto. Lofn quedó de ir a mi casa en la mañana. Hablaré con ella y le diré que mis sentimientos han cambiado.

\- ¿Y van a estar por ahí las gemas de Cristal?

\- No. Ellas llevan días en una misión. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Steven... Eso puede ser peligroso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, por favor. Intenta comprender y no enojarte. No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte, corazón.

Steven estaba confundido, pero la instó a continuar con su mirada.

\- Lofn es muy peligrosa, Steven. Más de lo que tú crees. Ella me atacó, y creo que pudo haberme matado. Todavía no sé por qué no lo hizo.

Steven sintió que el corazón le bajaba a los pies. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Lofn? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti - tuvo la tentación de desviar la mirada. Pero con un enorme esfuerzo, logró sostenerla -. También me dijo otra cosa, que no me atrevo a repetirte... No me crees, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró, anhelante e insegura. En efecto, a Steven le costaba creerlo pero... Las heridas, la expresión. Aquellas amenazas veladas el día en que ellos dos hicieron el amor.

Entonces no parecieron amenazas, pero ahora...

Eran demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Pero Connie no se merecía la tortura de verlo dudar otra vez. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, la abrazó con suavidad y le dijo.

\- Claro que te creo, cariño. Y no te preocupes. No nos pasará nada. Ni a ti, ni a mí.

* * *

***.- Capítulo inspirado en la melodía del cantautor estadounidense: Billy Joel**


	11. Equipo Mermelada

**11.- Equipo Mermelada **

A pesar de los muchos días de desvelo, Connie no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan preocupada por Steven, que incluso le costaba concentrarse en disfrutar el recuerdo de los besos que compartió con él en la tarde.

Algo bueno le había dejado su noviazgo con Jeff. Aunque al principio se sintió como una novata prístina y sin experiencia, una vez vencido el miedo, pudo besarse con Steven como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Era una sensación tan nueva… tan indescriptible.

Sonrió. Steven ahora era SU novio. Por más que le pesara a esa... A esa terrible y espantosa demonio.

Pensar en eso la asustaba. No olvidaba ni por un momento su amenaza.

"_Prefiero verlo muerto, que con cualquier otra persona_".

Después de lo ocurrido, Connie estaba segura que ella cumpliría. No tenía ninguna duda de que Steven rompería con ella. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría?

Steven era poderoso y sabía defenderse. Pero, ¿tendría el suficiente poder para defenderse de Lofn?

No lo sabía. Porque tenía la impresión de que la demonio no había mostrado más que una fracción de su poder. Y aun así, pudo haberla matado.

Era claro lo que tenía que hacer. En la mañana estaría en el templo con Steven, para enfrentar juntos lo que viniera. Y, si era necesario, entregaría su propia vida a cambio de la de él.

* * *

Lofn estaba a punto de llegar, y Steven la esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Fuera o no cierto lo que le dijo Connie, estaba dispuesto a terminar su relación con ella. Había pensado en ello toda la noche. Su belleza, sensualidad y su exquisitez en las artes amatorias no se comparaban con el cariño, la ternura y la comprensión que Connie le ofrecía. Si la vida fuera solamente sexo y besuqueo, seguramente no habrá nadie mejor que Lofn.

Pero la vida era mucho más que eso.

Además, estaba la otra parte. La advertencia de Connie. Aún se resistía a creerlo, pero en realidad no dudaba de lo que le había dicho. Antes de que ella le advirtiera sobre Lofn, ya se habían besado; y él ya había decidido romper su relación. Y además, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, Connie jamás le había mentido.

Ella había empezado a sentir cosas por otra persona; y aunque no lo hizo de la mejor manera, tuvo el valor de decirle. Y nunca dejó de preocuparse por él. El hecho de que pretendiera seguir siendo su amiga lo confirmaba.

Cualquiera podría pensar que su petición de amistad había sido un acto de egoísmo, de insensibilidad. Que quería lo bueno de su relación con Steven, sin perderse los placeres que implicaba su nueva relación. Pero había otra manera de verlo: como un signo de sincera preocupación. Connie quería seguir estando allí, apoyándolo de alguna manera; aunque también quisiera estar con la otra persona. Después de todo, cuando ocurrió todo, ella NO era su novia. Y tenía todo el derecho de buscar pareja donde ella quisiera.

Las cosas podían verse de ambas maneras. Y él, francamente, prefería verlo de la segunda.

El único pecado de Connie, era no haber tenido el valor de decirle las cosas a la cara. Además, si ellos hubieran hablado antes de sus sentimientos y temores, si él hubiera tenido el valor de madurar y asumir sus sentimientos desde antes, seguramente nunca hubiera habido motivos para aquella amarga ruptura.

En fin. Eso ya no importaba. Lo importante es que iniciarían sobre un terreno nuevo. Y eso implicaba que él terminaría su relación con Lofn.

Echó un ojo al Gato-reloj. Faltaban tres minutos para las diez.

Lofn llegaría de un momento a otro. Siempre había sido extraordinariamente puntual.

* * *

En efecto, la chica llegó con su exquisita puntualidad habitual y pretendió saludarlo con un apasionado beso. Pero Steven no correspondió. Evadió el beso y ella lo miró, preocupada.

\- Amor, ¿qué te sucede?

\- Lofn... Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Uy! qué seriedad -dijo la chica, sin sospechar nada extraño todavía. Tomó las manos de Steven y se arrodilló ante él-. ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, corazoncito hermoso?

Steven suspiró. Era difícil, pero no tenía dudas. Y cuanto antes lo dijera, más sencillo sería para los dos asimilar sus sentimientos. Hizo una breve pausa y continuó diciendo:

\- Lofn. Han ocurrido cosas que me hicieron pensar, cambiar mis sentimientos. Me temo que… ya no me siento cómodo a tu lado.

La expresión de Lofn cambió conforme Steven hablaba, pasando de la alegría a la seriedad, y por último al enojo. Soltó sus manos y se levantó, dando unos pasos por la estancia.

\- Entonces, debo entender que quieres que terminemos.

Steven hizo una pausa muy breve antes de responder.

\- Sí. Eso quiero. Perdóname por favor, pero creo que esto es lo correcto - respondió, profundamente apenado.

Lofn se detuvo y sujetó sus sienes con las manos. Parecía que la cabeza le dolía. Se cubrió la cara y su voz sonó trastornada cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? ¿O por "quién"?

\- Es... una cosa mía, Lofn -respondió Steven, perturbado. Hubiera podido jurar que escucho la palabra quién entre comillas.- No eres tú. Soy yo.

Lofn suspiró, sin descubrirse la cara.

\- Quisiera que me dieran un maldito centavo por cada vez que he escuchado eso. Seguro que hoy sería la criatura más rica de este miserable planeta.

Steven se sintió cortado. Jamás la había escuchado decir palabras como esas.

\- Maldición. Seguro que fue esa... Esa maldita mocosa. Connie.

De pronto, Lofn se descubrió el rostro y dio un terrible codazo contra el panel de madera de un librero. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el librero se rompió, desparramando los libros por el suelo.

Steven se quedó sin habla. Nunca había esperado esa reacción. No tenía idea de que Lofn podía ser tan violenta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí matarla cuando tuve oportunidad! ¡Pero juro que lo haré! ¡Lo haré!

El chico apenas podía creer lo que veía. El arranque de furia de Lofn lo perturbó y lo asustó. Pero aquella amenaza directa a la mujer que amaba tuvo el efecto opuesto. Comenzó a enojarse.

\- Entonces... Lo que me dijo Connie era verdad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es verdad! ¡Yo nunca permito que alguien se entrometa en mis asuntos!

Tomó un libro del piso y comenzó a arrugarlo por el lomo. Cuando Steven se dio cuenta de cuál libro era, su enojo subió varios grados.

\- ¡Deja ese libro! Connie me lo regaló.

\- ¡Oh! -dijo Lofn, cubriéndose la boca con un gesto de burla-. ¿Te refieres a esta porquería aburrida? ¡Claro que la dejaré!

Y azotó el libro contra el piso.

\- ¡Eres una... -Steven se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando controlarse todavía-. ¡No entiendo cómo pude tener que ver contigo! ¡Largo de mi casa! Te vas a ir. Y si te atreves a hacerle algo a Connie, te juro que...

Se contuvo para no decir cosas peores, pero Lofn lo miraba con una mueca insufriblemente burlona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Steven? Mi cuerpo solo ha recibido de ti besos y caricias. ¿De verdad crees que podrías hacerme alguna otra cosa?

Modificó su ropa, y la convirtió en un bikini blanco aún más diminuto que el que utilizó el día en que fueron a nadar. Con movimientos insinuantes y provocadores, se acercó a Steven y pegó su cuerpo al de él, pretendiendo acariciarlo y besarlo.

\- Reconócelo, Steven. Me deseas tanto... Soy tan irresistible, que ahorita mismo volveré a hacerte mío. Tú estarás encantado de la vida. Y me rogaras que vuelva a tu lado, y aplaste a tu amiguita como si fuera una cucaracha.

Lo tomó firmemente de la cara y buscó su boca. Pero Steven estaba verdaderamente furioso. La tomó por las muñecas y le gritó a la cara.

\- ¿No me entendiste? ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Lárgate y déjanos en paz!

La empujó con fuerza suficiente para estrellarla contra la pared. La chica pareció resentir el golpe. Pero se levantó rápidamente, estirándose tan sonriente como si acabara de hacer el amor con él.

\- Eso me encanta de ti, Steven. ¡Tienes brío! ¡La energía de un toro! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que hicimos el amor?

Steven no contestó. Estaba asombrado de ver que no hubiera resentido daño alguno.

\- Te dije que eras mío. ¡Mío, y de nadie más! ¡Te voy a tener, de nuevo y para siempre!

Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color. Se volvieron de un rojo intenso, y desprendían un brillo siniestro.

\- Pero yo... ¡Ya no te amo! -gritó Steven, que comenzaba a sentir miedo.

\- ¿No me amas? -dijo Lofn, burlándose a carcajadas- ¿A quién rayos le interesa el amor? Lo que quiero es tu pasión... Tu energía sexual. ¡Yo me alimento de eso! ¡Esa es mi verdadera fuente de vida!

Steven invocó su escudo. Ignoraba lo que ella podía hacer, pero sin duda lo atacaría de alguna manera.

\- ¡Idiota! Pudimos haber sido pareja por mucho tiempo. ¡Pude haberte consumido muy poco a poco, y tú hubieras muerto de placer! ¡Me hubieras disfrutado mucho más que cualquier otro! Pero ahora, ¡me beberé tu esencia de un solo trago, y eso me mantendrá por mucho tiempo!

De su cuerpo empezaron a emerger muchas extremidades parecidas a tentáculos, y las proyectó para sujetar a Steven. Pero él logró reaccionar a tiempo, y activar su burbuja protectora.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esa burbuja te protegerá de mí? -se burló Lofn, y proyectó muchas más extremidades que rodearon la burbuja por todas partes.

Por un momento, pareció que la burbuja de Steven lograría resistir. Pero Lofn proyectaba cada vez más tentáculos y terminó rompiéndola. Sujetó a Steven por los brazos y las piernas, y logró inmovilizarlo por completo.

El muchacho hizo todo lo que pudo por resistirse, pero Lofn era demasiado fuerte. Ella se acercó, desnudándose del todo y mostrando su verdadera forma. Era similar a una mujer vampiro irresistiblemente hermosa; con el cuerpo y el cabello completamente blancos y estrías de color rojo que la recorrían por entero.

\- Ahora, querido Steven, viene lo mejor. Te quitaré toda la ropa, y mi poder te procurará una erección que no cesará hasta que hayas vaciado tu esencia vital por completo. No te preocupes. No te dolerá. Tendrás la muerte más placentera que mortal alguno haya conocido.

Steven estaba a punto de gritar. Pero en ese momento, la puerta fue derribada y Connie entró a la sala del templo.

* * *

Connie había recorrido rápidamente el camino al templo de las gemas, cada vez más inquieta por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Conforme se acercaba, comenzó a sentir una pesada aura que reconocía muy bien. Lofn ya estaba con Steven.

Se dio prisa y comenzó a escuchar ruidos de lucha desde antes de subir los escalones. Corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Los gritos de Lofn se escuchaban hasta afuera.

Tenía que entrar, pero la puerta estaba trancada. Le tomó varios golpes derribarla, pero al fin lo consiguió con una patada de talón.

La escena que la esperaba atrás de la puerta era espantosa. Un engendro desnudo, lleno de tentáculos por todas partes tenía a Steven completamente inmovilizado.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Steven, maldita! - gritó, lista para luchar.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, morenita! O te haré mía a ti también.

Proyectó uno de sus tentáculos, pero Connie lo evadió con agilidad. Lofn continuó atacando, y Connie pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría evadirla para siempre. Necesitaba un arma. Pero, ¿qué podría utilizar como arma?

Miro en todas direcciones, y debajo del cuadro de la madre de Steven estaba su arma. La espada de Rose.

Evadiendo los ataques, logró llegar y tomar la espada. Con ella le fue fácil cortar los tentáculos que la atacaban. Pero eran tantos... La golpeaban por todos lados, y comenzaron a herir su piel. Finalmente atraparon sus piernas y pugnaron por quitarle la espada.

Steven, que estaba seminconsciente, por fin alcanzó a verla.

\- ¡Connie!

\- ¡Steven! -respondió ella; y el saber que estaba vivo y consciente le infundió nuevos bríos. Con rápidos y enérgicos golpes cortó los tentáculos que la sujetaban, y logró liberarse ella y a Steven.

\- ¡Malditos sean los dos! -gritó Lofn, fuera de sí. Aunque regeneraba los tentáculos perdidos, parecía que le era doloroso -. ¡Ya no me interesa su esencia! ¡Los voy a freír por lo que me están haciendo!

Y proyectó rayos caloríficos por sus ojos. Steven se levantó a tiempo y logró desviarlos con su escudo. Pero el calor de los rayos era tan intenso, que quemaba a través de su arma.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- ¿Lo ven, malditos? ¡Prepárense para morir!

Y desencadenó un ataque mucho más violento que los anteriores. Steven y Connie apenas lograron sobrevivir cortando y evadiendo tentáculos. Quedaron cansados, lacerados por los golpes y agobiados por el calor.

Estaban casi vencidos. Pero antes de desfallecer, recordaron que todavía tenían un recurso.

\- Steven -jadeo Connie, intentando recuperar fuerzas.

El chico asintió. Juntos vencerían de nuevo.

Connie cortó los tentáculos que los sujetaban y enseguida rodaron fuera del alcance del rayo. Tan solo tuvieron que tocarse, y la habitación se llenó de un brillante resplandor rosado. La magnífica figura de una Stevonnie grande y mucho más poderosa que en su última encarnación surgió ante el demonio. Sujetaba la espada de Rose Cuarzo en una mano, y en la otra portaba un escudo mucho más grande y espeso que el que Steven podía manejar.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Dónde están Steven y Connie?

\- Soy una fusión -dijo Stevonnie sonriendo-. Estoy hecha de amor, y soy más fuerte que tú.

Furiosa, Lofn proyectó su rayo calorífico con toda su potencia. Pero el escudo de Stevonnie resistió sin ningún problema. Se abrió paso fácilmente a través de la selva de tentáculos que su enemiga proyectaba.

Lofn todavía concentró todo su poder en un solo punto, en un intento por destruir el escudo de Stevonnie. Pero con un salto felino, la fusión esquivó el ataque. Invocó y lanzó muchos escudos, uno tras otro, sin darle a Lofn la posibilidad de reaccionar. Y mientras su enemiga intentaba esquivarlos, se acercó lo suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza con un poderoso golpe de espada.

Un brillo enceguecedor inundó toda la estancia. Stevonnie se cubrió con su escudo, previendo una explosión devastadora. Pero en lugar de ello, La luz se disipó. El cuerpo de Lofn se tornó opaco; después gris, y se pulverizó por completo ante sus ojos. Finalmente, el polvo se consumió en humo que se dispersó junto con cualquier vestigio de su existencia.

Stevonnie suspiró. La amenaza había concluido. Lofn había desaparecido del mundo.

Steven y Connie se separaron y cayeron al suelo. Mientras estuvieron fusionados, sus cortadas y laceraciones se recuperaron. La única huella de la batalla que acababan de librar era el terrible cansancio que sentían.

Pasaron unos segundos recuperándose, hasta que recobraron suficiente energía para volverse de costado y mirarse.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? -dijo Connie.

\- Mejor que nunca, mi vida. Mejor que nunca. Porque estoy contigo.

La sala del templo había quedado hecha un desastre. Pero por el momento, eso no importaba. Steven y Connie se arrastraron hasta quedar el uno frente al otro. Se abrazaron estrechándose con fuerza; como queriendo convencerse de que el peligro había pasado, y estaban juntos y seguros de nuevo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Tanto, que tuvieron que hacer bizcos para verse el uno al otro. Su aspecto era tan cómico que empezaron a reír de manera incontrolable. Era una manera de descargar la tensión, la adrenalina que todavía fluía por sus cuerpos.

Cuando se calmaron por fin, se estrecharon otra vez con fuerza. Steven besó la frente de Connie, a la vez que ella lo besaba en la barbilla. Él comenzó a bajar por el puente de su nariz, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron en un beso tierno y cariñoso.

Volvieron a sonreír, antes de acercarse lentamente y unir de nuevo sus labios en un beso suave, pero mucho más apasionado...


	12. Epílogo

**12.- Epílogo.**

Tomados de la mano, Steven y Connie caminaban hacia las afueras de Ciudad Playa, al sitio donde se encontraba la casa en la que Lofn había habitado.

Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, pero lo sentían como una obligación. Habían derrotado a una criatura demoniaca, y podía haber muchas como ella. Si en esa casa existía un portal o pasadizo, tenían que encontrarlo y destruirlo.

Cuando estaban a solamente una cuadra de distancia prepararon sus armas. Connie sujetaba su espada con ambas manos, y Steven invocó su escudo. Estaban tensos y alertas, preparados para todo.

Para todo, excepto para lo que encontraron.

En donde había estado la casa, no había nada más que un terreno baldío, completamente cubierto con hierba y unos cuantos árboles casi secos...

\- ¡No está! -gritó Steven, sorprendido-. ¡La casa de Lofn ya no está!

Steven se volvió para mirar a Connie. Ella veía aquel espacio casi vacío con asombro e incredulidad.

\- Estaba aquí, Connie. ¡Tienes que creerme!

\- Te creo Steven. Lo más seguro es que haya desaparecido de este mundo junto con todo lo que trajo -dijo Connie, pensativa. Cuando cayó en cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras, guardó su espada, tomó las manos de Steven y le dijo con una sonrisa radiante:

\- ¡Steven, eso quiere decir que estamos completamente a salvo de ella! ¡Ha dejado de existir por completo!

Steven dio un suspiro de alivio y la miró.

Ambos se perdieron en esa mirada y sintieron sus corazones estallar de felicidad. Habían estado tan cerca de perderse, durante tanto tiempo...

Pero estaban de nuevo juntos. Habían aprendido importantes lecciones; y especialmente, que su felicidad estaba en permanecer cerca el uno del otro. Hablando y resolviendo juntos todos los problemas que pudieran presentarse.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y terminaron abrazados. Sus frentes se tocaron, y Steven depositó varios besos en la mejilla de su chica. Connie correspondió, y muy lentamente, sus labios se unieron de manera suave y natural.

El beso era tierno y dulce, más que apasionado. Pero Steven llevó sus manos a la espalda de Connie y la acarició lentamente, con suavidad; llenando sus brazos con el cuerpo de la muchachita. Deseoso de hacerle sentir todo lo que la quería, y lo mucho que significaba para él. Connie se dejó llevar. Ahora podía sentir a plenitud a aquel chico tan lindo que hace mucho tiempo le salvara la vida, y la rescató del mundo de tedio en el que estuvo sumergida durante tantos años.

El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado. Con mucho tacto y sin saberlo claramente, Steven comenzó a aplicar todo lo que había aprendido de Lofn. La guió poco a poco a un contacto de lenguas muy suave al principio, pero cada vez más intenso. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta sus respectivas cinturas, y solo la falta de aliento logró hacer que al fin se separaran, dejando un fino puente de saliva entre sus bocas

El pasado quedaría definitivamente enterrado. Sus besos borrarían para siempre la huella que otros habían dejado en sus mentes y corazones. Y poco a poco, sin prisas y sin forzarse, se entregarían mutuamente de manera total.

Aquello no era más que un maravilloso principio.

* * *

Aquella criatura estaba sentada frente al panel de control virtual de una enorme computadora, inconcebiblemente más compleja que cualquiera que la humanidad pudiera imaginar en el futuro. La criatura tenía la forma de una mujer humana incomparablemente hermosa. Solo se diferenciaba en su gran estatura, y en sus singulares ojos que poseían vetas con todas las tonalidades de colores.

\- ¿Terminaste tu misión, querida Lofn? -dijo, unos momentos antes de que ella se materializara a su lado.

\- Claro que sí -dijo la diosa, mientras terminaba de aparecer-. Sabes muy bien que soy la mejor, Frigg.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el tal Steven? -dijo Frigg, sin apartar la mirada de la computadora.

\- Muy, muy bien. Era un caso complejo, pero tramé sin duda uno de mis planes más perfectos y minuciosos. Preví y realicé cada detalle con total precisión. Podemos estar seguras de que permanecerán juntos en el futuro.

\- ¿La gema con visión futura no te dio dificultades?

\- En absoluto. Por desgracia, no maneja bien su poder. Pierde de vista el gran panorama, y se concentra solo en lo que le preocupa. Es muy fácil hacerla ver aquello que te interesa que vea, y ocultarle lo demás.

\- ¡Excelente! -dijo Frigg, sin apartar la mirada del teclado-. Odín quedará tan complacido como yo. Después de todo, esos dos son la última esperanza de la humanidad.

\- Así es, Frigg. Son una unión perfecta que estuvo a punto de no darse -dijo Lofn con un suspiro.

A Frigg no se le escapó la entonación del suspiro y volteó a verla con una mirada pícara.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que ese Steven realmente te dejó impresionada! -la miró de arriba a abajo con aprobación-. Mírate, preciosa. ¿Lo sedujiste con ese atuendo?

\- Sí a las dos cosas. Ojalá hubiera sido posible... -se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y sacudió la cabeza-. No. Ni siquiera debo pensar en eso.

\- Te dije que algún día te ocurriría. Incluso los poderosos Ásynjur pueden flaquear en sus misiones. Pero no pasa nada. Lo superarás.

\- Ya lo superé, Frigg. Verlos juntos fue una apoteosis, y realmente me siento muy complacida por lo que logré.

\- ¿Qué tan complacida? ¿Acaso te llevaste un... recuerdo permanente de él?

Lofn no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Bueno... Era necesario despertar los instintos dormidos de Steven. Él tenía que aprender que el deseo y la pasión son parte fundamental del amor y la vida. ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarle? El resto podrá aprenderlo junto a Connie.

Frigg le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No tienes remedio, Lofn!

La Ásynjur se acercó a la matriarca de las diosas, y sujetó suavemente su rostro con las manos. Su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la de Frigg, y le dijo con voz sensual y acariciadora:

\- Lo sé. Pero precisamente por eso me amas. Y sé muy bien que con este atuendo humano te parezco realmente irresistible.

Lofn la besó apasionadamente, y Frigg correspondió con igual intensidad. Los labios y las lenguas bailaron una danza de pasión frenética, mientras las dos gemían suavemente. El beso se prolongó por un buen rato, y Frigg puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la pequeña Lofn para sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Si hubieran tenido más tiempo, seguramente las cosas hubieran pasado a mayores. Pero ambas estaban muy ocupadas en esos momentos, y eran muy conscientes de sus obligaciones. Tras separarse, tomaron apenas unos segundo para calmarse y recuperar parcialmente la compostura. Lofn recuperó su estatura normal, y transformó su entallada ropa en una túnica inmaculada que la cubría casi por completo.

\- Lo dicho, pequeña. ¡No tienes remedio! ¿Qué diría Tyr si nos hubiera visto?

Lofn sonrió y la miró con coquetería.

\- Se hubiera excitado. Y te hubiera pedido que hiciéramos un trio.

-¡Eres imposible, querida! -dijo Frigg riendo-. Asegúrate de ponerte nuevamente esas prendas humanas cuando vayas con Tyr. Te aseguro que le encantarán.

\- Lo sé, querida. Lo sé.

Las diosas se dieron un leve beso en los labios antes de separarse. Frigg volvió a su computadora, y Lofn se encerró en su estancia particular para revisar sus listas y prepararse para su siguiente misión.

Estaba a punto de desplegar su lista, cuando sus pensamientos volvieron por un momento a Steven y Connie. Aún faltaba algo por hacer.

Con su poder mágico, proyectó un holograma para observar lo que ambos hacían en aquel momento. Los vio frente al terreno en el que había estado la casa que ocupó en Ciudad Playa; dándose los besos que se debían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Contempló por un momento a Connie. Sí, era muy bonita; y lo sería mucho más conforme creciera. Sin duda era la pareja perfecta para Steven. Hubiera preferido mil veces no tener que golpearla, pero era la manera más rápida de hacerla reaccionar. De obligarla a moverse de inmediato para proteger a Steven, y de hacerles ver a ambos lo mucho que se amaban e importaban. Necesitaban saber hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar para cuidarse el uno al otro.

Y también... Porque tenía que prepararlos para la tormenta de fuego y muerte que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentar.

Con el visor temporal, dio una breve mirada al futuro. Ahí estaban Steven y Connie, ya adultos; rodeados por los pequeños Steven, Connie, Greg, Rose, Perla, Garnet, Amatista, Rubí, Zafiro, Sheena, Peedee... Y al lado de ellos, el abuelo Greg y su nueva esposa, Sheena; con los hijos de ellos.

Greg... Su ayuda indirecta había sido invaluable. Su labor sería mucho más sencilla si en cada misión hubiera alguien como él. Sin duda, se merecía esa segunda oportunidad de amar.

Era una escena encantadora. Toda la familia junta, en el mundo nuevo que ellos tendrían que construir.

Lofn sonrió. Con lentitud y precisión, trazó su runa protectora sobre aquella idílica escena. Ahora, su esencia espiritual estaría con ellos, ayudándolos en las circunstancias más adversas, y en donde quiera que estuvieran.

\- Steven... Connie... -recitó suavemente-. Benditos sean por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Algunos datos sobre Lofn (La diosa y el personaje) **

_Lofn, el personaje que aparece en esta historia, está basada en **la diosa Lofn de la mitología escandinava**. _

_Esta diosa era venerada por los hombres gracias a la misión que le había sido encomendada por los dioses primordiales, Odin y Frigg. Lofn tiene el permiso y el poder para hacer que una pareja sinceramente enamorada acabe uniéndose. Sin importar los obstáculos que los separaran. Sin importar que alguien hubiera prohibido esa unión. Y sin importar que uno o ambos estuvieran comprometidos o casados con alguien más. _

_Lofn, la tercera protagonista de esta historia, es un personaje que yo creé hace mucho tiempo y para un propósito completamente distinto: tenía la intención de escribir un fanfic sobre mi manga favorito de todos los tiempos: **Aa! Megamisama **(¡Oh, mi diosa!, en español). Nunca llegué a escribir por completo ese fanfic, y mi pequeña Lofn se quedó a dormir en mi mente y corazón, esperando que algún día la liberara al mundo exterior. _

_Cuando concebí este fanfic, la idea de incluirla vino a mi mente de la manera más natural. Era el lugar perfecto para mi Lofn. ¿Quién mejor para unir a Connie y Steven que la diosa que procura y protege las uniones imposibles? _

_Pero tenía que disfrazar su naturaleza y su intención mientras fuera posible, para no arruinar la sorpresa ;-) _

_Por otra parte, Lofn ya ha sido utilizada en otras historias. Mi amigo, el cocreador de Lofn tiene su propio perfil (Octware), y ha metido a Lofn en varias historias del fandom de **The Loud House**. Y yo la utilizaré muy pronto en otra historia que también ya está en curso por aquí._

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Mil gracias por acompañarme en este viaje! Mis saludos y agradecimientos para todos los que disfrutaron o sufrieron esta historia. Agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios y revisiones.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**_rlc2001._**


End file.
